Redemption
by Rosel
Summary: The story of how would Smallville be different if Alica didn't die in s4. It starts in Pariah and will contiue on from there. Each ch is like 1 epsiode. Clark & Alicia
1. Pariah No More

**Disclaimer: I don't own smallville if I did Alicia wouldn't have died. **

**A/N:I wrote this with Jelsi4life. This was his idea and we collabrated and I wrote this. I hope you guys enjoy. I personally love exploring Clark and Alicia again.**

Alicia couldn't breath. The bristles of the rope burned like fire around her neck. This Tim guy had framed her and choked her. She pleaded with him, furious at herself what she let him lead her to do. As her last acts of her life she betrayed Clark's secret. She promised she would rather die then betray his secret. She took a bullet for him. Then she threw it all away in one moment of insecurity. In one moment of wishing he could be free of these chains he wore; trying to appease to this normal fake life style. He would know what it was like for people to know who he was and what he was; like she did.

They could stand together side by side showing the world that they were who they were and wanted to be accepted for who they were. But it was all to late now, she struggled against the rope she felt her breath escaping her and she saw her and Clark sitting in his car getting ready to see his friends, she saw her crying into his arms after thinking it was over between them and realizing not to later after that, that it wasn't, she saw the vivid scene of Clark chasing her around in the honey moon suite, she saw him saying "Hell Yes" to the Elvis preacher, she saw him purpose to her and breaking her lead bracelet, she saw them falling on the ice as they were ice skating as Clark was giving her a second chance. She saw her sneaking into his room and making out in his bed, she saw Clark excited face as he was about to kiss her but he let the moment pass him by. She saw when she first got a chance to know him when the elevator broke flying down and she saw Clark punch through the wall holding onto the cord and she saw her rescuing him from getting caught. She then saw her parents scared faces as they looked at her, she saw her mother hugging her not knowing what to do. Then she saw her being younger having her mom hug her with out fear and pure motherly love. She saw herself sitting on the swing set as she saw the pretty green rocks shooting from the sky.

Then she didn't see anything anymore it all went blank and dark. She felt really cold all of the sudden. Then she saw this bright light it was really bright, it blinded her eyes. Then she heard Clarks voice and saw his face amongst the light. Oh no, she was dying she could accept that. She didn't want to die. She had her whole life ahead of her. She didn't want to die before she got a chance to repent of all of the wrongs she did. But she could accept it. But Clark? No she couldn't accept Clark dying. He had his whole life ahead of him. He had so many people he could save and help he could make this world a better place. The world still needed him. She was filled with anxiety she tried to scream Clark's name.

The brightness and blurriness slowly faded away and she saw Clark and the lights of the hospital room and doctors and nurses. Alicia was over come with overpowering joy. She was not dead. She was ok. Clark was not dead he was OK. She still had time for redemption. She had time to undo what she did.

Chloe stared at her wall of weird shocked, stunned, and still trying to wrap her mind around it. Clark Kent-her best friend in the entire world-was a meteor freak. She couldn't believe it. What she couldn't believe was how she didn't se it before. She always knew he was hiding some kind of secret. He even admitted at one point that he did have a secret and she even promised to stop digging. She always told him it was ok to open up and tell her, but he never did, instead he told Alicia –the girl who tried to kill Lana. The girl who all of the sudden was cured of her obsessive psychosis, the girl who had just betrayed her secret to a reporter in hoping she would be exposing him. And why? So people would stop looking at Alicia as a bad guy and look at Clark as well. Chloe knew Clark and even though he had powers she knew he would never hurt anyone. Even though he kept this important secret she knew mostly the guy who he was. Clark was always there for her when she needed him. There were so many times when he was miraculously there to save the day and now she knew why.

Clark almost lost Alicia – the only person who could really understand him. He threw it away in not believing in her. If he went to the cops she wouldn't have been hurt. Lois had told him where Tim was and he would find him. He tried to take Alicia away from him.

Clark found Alicia unconscious strangled by a rope. He untangled her and performed CPR. As he pressed his lips against hers he hoped him being an alien wouldn't stop him from saving the only person who could truly understand him.

"Come on Alicia." Clark said.

He listened to her heartbeat and it was weak but it was still there. He lifted her in his arms and was about to speed away when Lois came rushing in.

Her eyes were wide looking at Alicia limp body in his arms.

"Oh Clark, I'm so sorry."

"She's going to be ok. I'm taking her to the hospital."

Lois bit her lip and said, "Good."

Then Clark said, "Why are you here?"

"Clark, you better get Alicia to the hospital." Lois said with a frantic voice hiding something.

"Lois, why did you come here?" Clark asked louder with an accusing tone of voice.

Then Lois said not looking Clark in the eye, "It's my date Tim. He's the one who was behind Lana and Jason attacks and it's a good guess to say he did this."

"Where is he?"

"Shouldn't you go to your girlfriend and let the police handle Tim?"

Then Clark said, "Yeah, your right. I need to take Alicia to the hospital."

"OK, I'll meet you there Clark." Lois said.

Clark then sped Alicia to the hospital and checked her in he made sure she was getting taken care of and then she sped to the town local museum he remembered him trying to write an article about it for Chloe.

Clark rushed to the museum and saw Tim there. He sped to him and grabbed him and pounded him to the wall. Then he suddenly turned into to dust. He moved all around the museum flowing sand all around. Clark sped around trying to get a hold of him but he eluded him every time. Then Clark blasted fire from his eyes at Tim, causing him to scream and burn up.

Clark yelled, "You tried to kill Alicia!"

"She deserved it! All of the things she did."

"She deserves to have a second chance! You tried to take that away from her!"

Clark then grabbed him by the neck and started to squeeze. She could hear the pain in his gasps. Clark couldn't think about anything but the image of Alicia's face in that rope. Tim tried to strangle Alicia so that's how he would die it suited him he deserved it. Clark felt nothing but blind rage. It fueled him. Then he heard a voice and behind him it was a rushed Lois.

She said, "Clark don't do this."

"He deserves it! He tried to kill Alicia! She could be dead!"

"And if she's not you can never be with her. This would hurt her Clark. This would ruin your life. He's not worth it. You're better then him Clark!"

Clark let go of his neck and agreed with Lois. How could Alicia ever have a second chance with him if he did this. He wasn't judge, jury, and executioner.

Clark arrived looking beaten up and worn out, since that didn't happen often that caused alarm from his parents. They were both talking at the table when he arrived. They both stood up and Martha rushed to him and said, "Clark what happened?"

"It's Alicia."

"Alicia. What did she do to you?"

"Nothing. It was Tim he tried to frame and kill her."

"Oh my, is she OK?" Martha asked.

Clark looked at his mother grateful in way he hasn't in a while lately. Then Clark said, "She's in the hospital. She's in the ICU not out of the woods yet. I just came in to change before I see her."

"Clark we're so sorry about Alicia." Jonathan said.

Then Martha said, "So what happened with Tim?"

"I turned him in to Sheriff Adams."

Jonathan said, "We're proud of you son."

"Yeah, there was a minute there when I wanted to kill him for what he tried to do to Alicia for what he tried to do to everyone but I…"

"You didn't right?" Marth asked.

"No, that would make me like him. He had been everyone's judge and jury including Alicia's. He tried to take away her second chance." Clark said.

Jonathan said, "We're proud of you son. And we hope Alicia's going to be ok, but that doesn't change what she did and that she might not be the smartest choice as a girlfriend."

"Alicia almost died because of me twice. I almost lost her and I'm not going to loose her again." Clark said and then he sped away got changed and sped back to the hospital to wait for Alicia.

He wasn't exactly thrilled with the way he left things with his parents he could stand to hear a lecture while Alicia was fighting for her life.

Chloe looked at the wall of weird and took down all of articles related to Clark. Now she knew why Clark had such a problem with her curiosity nature getting the best of her when it landed around him. They have been through a lot when it came to her choosing her journalism dream and trying to not look into Clark past. Now it was so clear why. She should've seen it. She thought that they arrived at a place where he could trust her. She sighed loudly and said out loud,

"Why didn't you just tell me Clark?"

She put down the articles and then put them in a file and put them in her desk. Then she looked up to see Lois stagger in with a strained look on her face.

"Lois. What is it?"

"It's Alicia."

Chloe tensed up. Did Alicia go to Lois too? Was she going around Smallville spilling Clark secret to who ever would listen?"

"We were wrong about her. She didn't attack Lana and Jason. It was Tim he framed her."

"The guy you went on a date with?"

"Yeah, I'll just add it to the list to dates I regret."

"I'm sorry Lois." Chloe said showing sympathy for her cousin. She's been there dating a guy who turned out to be a MF and a psycho killer.

"There's more. Tim strangled Alicia trying to make it look like a suicide."

Chloe felt her gut drop to the pit of her stomach. She wasn't thinking good thoughts about Alicia. And now she could be dead. She would have died with out a second chance she was looking for. She would have died after everyone thought she was attempting the murders.

Lois noticed the scared and grieved look on Chloe's face and she said, "She's in the ICU. I think she's going to make it. Clark saved her just in time I think."

"He did? That's great. How is he?"

"He's not doing good he almost…Tim is on his way to Belle Reeve now."

Chloe sat down dumbfounded and started thinking out loud, "We should've believed her and Clark."

Lois sat next to her cousin reassuringly and said, "We didn't have a reason to. She attacked one of your best friends last year."

"I should've believed Clark. He really believed she changed. I should've believed him."

"Chloe he was dating her we had ever reason to believe he wasn't seeing things clearly. Besides like you said most people you've met who were MF's tried to go after you or your friends."

"I think I was wrong. How could I just assume something like that? How could I be so prejudice? When Justin first showed me his powers I didn't judge."

"But then he tried to kill you Chloe. You had every reason to think that after everything you've been through."

"I was wrong Lois there are good people with powers just like there are bad people with out them."

Lois nodded her head, "Yeah, maybe your right about that."

Chloe then looked back at her wall and saw all of those Meteor Infected articles and most of them were negative.

"The whole town didn't believe her because they have a prejudice against Meteor Freaks because of me."

"Chloe Alicia attacked Lana and was sent to Belle Reeve, people would've found out."

"This town has a way of covering things up if someone doesn't expose it. I exposed Alicia and then the whole town doesn't believe her. They all knew her secret. No one looks at her the same. You know this town is probably crawling with the Meteor Infected people who are to afraid to tell people, because of people like me."

"Chloe you expose the truth. It's who you are."

"Well sometimes it sucks being me."

Lois grabbed her cousin's hand and squeezed it reassuringly and then she said, "Chloe is there something else bothering you?"

Chloe looked up at her cousin and then she spat out, "Lo, if you knew a secret of a friends. Would you tell them?"

"Depends? Would keeping this secret hurt someone?"

Chloe looked in the distance and thought about it and remembered all of the times Clark was there for her when she really needed him and she said, "No."

"Then I wouldn't say anything and be really supportive and let that person tell you on there own."

Chloe looked up at her cousin surprised at her wisdom and said, "Lois you're the last person I would expect to say that."

"I've learned the hard way that people have secrets for a reason."

Chloe smiled reassured.

Then Lois said, "Chloe is there something you want to tell me?"

Chloe gave her a blank stare.

"Are you the one with the secret?"

"No, Lo, but thanks."

Then they hugged Chloe feeling a lot better about the situation.

Clark paced in the waiting room. He listened to Alicia's movements, he listened for her heartbeat. It thumped slowly and weakly as time passed it gradually became stronger. Clark thanked God. He didn't know what he would do if he had lost Alicia forever. He loved her. Their last moments together were a fight. He had stopped believing in her. She had asked him to reveal his secret to the cops so they could see who he is and that he is a guy with special abilities and a good guy. Clark wished he could've gone with her. Part of him would like to go out to everyone and show them all who he truly is. He doesn't like living his life in secret so much where he's become two entirely different people. He hates lying to his friends. He hates that most of them probably think that most people with special abilities are bad. He hates that there's this idea of the Meteor Infected of being bad just for being Meteor Infected. He had met a few who were ok. He met Jordan last year and Ryan and Cyrus the year before, sure they were few but they were good people despite the Meteor Infection. They both tried their best. That's why he was happy to give Alicia another chance she was sick before. She had a mental condition but she was better now. Part of him wanted to reign free with her and just have them use their powers freely but another part of him was scared that most meteor infected people did end up either turning psycho or dead from using the powers. He hated it. So he felt like her wearing her bracelet would keep her safe and sane. The only one who didn't die or go in a comma or turn psycho was Jordon because he lost his power. He feared that because he landed on Earth he doomed Alicia to either dying or turning psycho. He wanted her to be safe and sane. He wanted them to be together without everyone judging him. He knew she changed he believed in her. He kicked him self for ever doubting her.

The nurse had signaled for him to come in. He went to Alicia's hospital room and saw her beautiful long hair flow off of her shoulders of her hospital shown. She sat up weakly as she saw him coming in slowly. She looked awkward and a bit afraid but as always happy to see him. She clearly was in pain there were bandages around her neck covering the heavy blistering rope burns Clark had seen with his x-ray vision.

Then Clark barely choked out, "How are you feeling?"

"A little to familiar with hospitals for my taste." Alicia tried to joke but started coughing. She was alluding to just being in the hospital for taking a bullet to protect Clark's secret.

"One of the draw backs of Smallville I'm afraid." Clark said sheepishly.

They both looked down awkwardly. They had a silence for a few moments and then they both looked with in each others eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

Then they laughed a little and Clark sat on the hospital bed and took Alicia's hand and said, "I'm sorry Alicia I should have believed in you."

"You did Clark. You're the only who did for a long time. Your belief in me gave me hope for myself Clark."

Clark just looked at Alicia's hand and kissed it and said, "I know you're different now Alicia I was just afraid that there might be something inside of you that would make you…"

Clark shook his head and said, "It's doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're ok."

Alicia looked up at Clark and lifted his chin with her thumb and said, "Clark we've both made mistakes. I should have never asked you to reveal your secret. I know how hard it is. No one looks at me the same. You're the only one who sees me for who I really am. You're not afraid of me. And I hate to doom you to my fate of being the outcast. I'm sorry I just thought maybe if you were revealed people would see that not all meteor infected are all bad."

Clark linked his hand within hers and said, "Alicia I know if I did and if you were by my side I would get through it because you were there."

Alicia blushed and smiled causing Clark to smile and then Clark continued, "But I'm not ready for that. I'm not as brave as you."

Alicia squeezed Clarks hand and said, "You're the bravest guy I know Clark. I didn't choose to be exposed. It just happened. I shouldn't have forced that on you."

Then Clark said, "You didn't. You just asked. It doesn't matter now. Your right we both made mistakes and now we can forgive each other and move on."

Alicia let go of his hand and with fear appearing across her eyes said, "What if it does matter Clark? What if the damage is done?"

Clark put Alicia's hand back within his and said, "Alicia you almost died today none of that matters. Its in the past all we need to do now is embrace the future."

He then kissed her hand and then cupped her face with in his and kissed her gently and sweetly. He then scooted in the bed with her and they cuddled together her head fell on to his chest comfortably.

After Clark left Alicia pretended to be a sleep but she couldn't sleep. She didn't know what she could do. She had ruined Clark's life. She had tried to tell Clark the truth but it was too hard and risky. This could be the thing that breaks them up for good. Alicia wished she could take it back. She wished she could just go back in time and not reveal Clark's secret to Chloe. She do anything to take that back. She loved Clark with all of her heart she didn't want to do anything that would hurt him. She knew Clark just wasn't ready right now for revealing himself to everyone.

Then suddenly Chloe appeared in her room.

She sat up and said, "Chloe what are you doing here?"

"Clark called he told me your going to make it."

"Disapointed?'

"Of course not, I'm not the cold hearted reporter you see me as." Chloe said as she held onto her purse.

This was it this was her opportunity to stop Chloe from writing that article.

"Chloe about what happened earlier. It was a mistake. I made a horrible mistake. I should have never shown you that. I know it's a big story and you might be mad at Clark for lying to you but I'm begging you not to…"

Chloe was looking in her purse and got out some article clippings and she threw it on Alicia's lap.

"What's this?"

At first she was afraid one was an article on Clark's secret but then she looked at them and they were just different stories that were related to Clark in some way. Then she saw the article on her labeled "Will any jail keep her?" and a picture of her.

"I don't understand?"

"You're a smart girl Alicia. You should be able to figure it out. These are from the wall of weird. I took stories on you and Clark off. Anything connected to him, it's gone. I'm not going to write the article. I never was. Clark and I have been through a lot. He was always so sensitive when it came to me doing certain type of stories and now I know why."

Then Alicia asked fearfully, "Are you going to tell him that you know and how you found out?"

Chloe pursed her lips seriously and said, "No. I'm not."

Alicia sighed a huge sigh of relief.

Then Chloe said, "I was wrong about you Alicia. I was wrong about a lot of things. That doesn't mean I trust you. You betrayed my best friend and I'm not taking it lightly. I have my ways to find out a lot that is going on in this town and I'll be watching you. If you as so much as think about betraying him again you will have me to deal with. You think that I exposed you before will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you hurt my best friend. You understand?"

Alicia looked at Chloe roughly and said, "I'm a smart girl Chloe I get it."

"Good. Because I'll be watching you." Chloe said and then she left Alicia alone with those articles in her lap.

Alicia looked at the articles and she looked at the article of her and hoped she could prove to Chloe and everyone else and especially to Clark that she was different now. Then she looked at Clark face and thought if there was anyway for her to find redemption it would be through him.


	2. Recruited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville**

Clark saw Alicia at her locker, noticing how her white sweater wrapped around the curves of her body. Clark smiled at her with her he couldn't help that. Her smiles were contagious. Then he saw Chloe come out of the Torch with her bright toothy grin and glare at Alicia and then Alicia's smile faded away. Clark didn't like that one bit. He loved both Alicia's and Chloe's smiles and he hated that as soon as they noticed each other their beautiful smiles would disappear. Why couldn't he do a simple thing like being happy to see his girlfriend with out being bummed that everyone around him didn't approve of his girlfriend, it bothered him the most that Chloe didn't approve. She had told him she was wrong to assume Alicia was behind Lana and Jason's attacks. He thought after that things would be different and Chloe and Alicia would be friendlier around each other but they weren't. It was even worse then before. Chloe glared at Alicia, Clark hasn't seen Chloe give another girl that kind of stare before. Every time they looked at each other it was like they were arguing with their eyes. Clark realized that most people didn't know Alicia like he did, but he wished of all people Chloe would be different.

Clark then sneaked up behind Alicia and covered her eyes with his hands and whispered roughly in her ear, "Guess who?"

Alicia touched his hand and said, "Let me think, big strong hands, voice that makes my toes curl, hmmmm you must be my other boyfriend from the weekends who Clark doesn't know about."

Clark laughed and said, "It's my secret identity." Then Alicia spinned around and smiled a wide whole face covering smile. Alicia wrapped her arms around him tugging on his red collar of his jacket. Then Clark's hands lingered down her waist some what awkward but also comfortable at the same time. The heat and electricity spewed between the both of them. Then Clark leaned down and brushed his lips with hers. Clark never thought he'd be the PDA type, he also never thought he could have a girl friend he could be himself around either. So he liked the change.

Then Alicia parted from Clark and breathed softly her smooth milky skin looked peaceful.

Then she asked, "So what do you say big recruit? Are you ready for the grand tour?"

"I can't wait Met U is going to be great. They already sent my own personally tour guide." Clark said excited as he pointed to Jon.

Alicia smiled, "Well aren't they going all out for Smallville's football star?"

"I guess." Clark said.

"Well, it's going to be great. So are you ready to go?"

"Actually I think Geoff wants to give me the whole Met U Shpill on the way, you know just us guys."

"Clark we were planning on going together." Alicia said hurt.

"I know and I'm not bailing on you but I was thinking this would be a great opportunity for the two smartest girls in school to get to know each other."

"Clark."

"I was planning for all three of us to ride together. So you and Chloe could get to know each other a little more."

Alicia gave him the very displeased look and then Clark said, "Alicia I'm tired of not being able to hang out with my girl friend and best friend. We can't even do a simple thing like eat lunch together with out me having to break up your evil eye staring contest."

"Clark, no one likes me in this town. I've accepted that."

Clark stared at Alicia giving her the sad puppy dog eyes and then Alicia said, "But for you I'll try."

"Thanks." Clark said as he smiled a wide smile.

Then he excitedly grabbed her hand and headed towards Chloe's locker. Chloe didn't look to excited to see Clark and Alicia holding hands interlocked.

"Hey, love birds you guys aren't going to be like this the whole trip are you?"

"Nope." Clark said.

"Chlo, I've got a ride with the recruiter he wants to show me around and…"

"He'd prefer the Neanderthal manly bonding to ensnare you into the boys club of college football."

"Chlo, it's not like that. I'll meet you girls there. I was thinking it was about time you and Alicia get to know each other."

Chloe looked at Clark and then at Alicia skeptically and said," I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Clark."

Then Alicia said, "Come on Chloe. Isn't college about making new friends and experiencing new things? Beside it's important to Clark."

Then Chloe sighed, "Of course, OK Clark how about we meet you at Lois dorm around noon."

"Sounds good." Clark said.

Then he hugged Chloe and kissed Alicia good bye.

As Chloe drove her red bug she said, "I take it you didn't tell Clark about my recent knowledge?"

"No I didn't it's not the easiest thing to say…"

"You betrayed him."

"Chloe I already told you it was the biggest mistake of my life."

Chloe glanced at her sympathetically then Alicia said, "If I can make it up to you I would but I can't so the best I can do is try to live a good life and make up for my mistakes. I know it's a lot but Clark gives me hope, he makes me feel like I can do anything."

Alicia said in hopeful awe.

Chloe sighed and couldn't help but halfway smile.

Then Chloe asked, "You're never going to tell him that I know. Are you?"

Alicia bit her lip and said, "Would you want me too?"

Chloe looked at her quizzically.

"You seem comfortable with him thinking you're ignorant."

"I want him to trust me and tell me when he's ready."

"Well, who am I to take that away from you?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows and tilted her eyebrow, "Please, quit with the whole martyr act. Your intentions aren't that noble."

"You're right they're not. I just got him back in my life I can't risk losing him again."

Chloe scoffs, "When love makes fools of us."

Then Alicia said, "You'll get it someday. Clark makes me want to be a better person. I just want a second chance. I just want redemption."

Chloe swerved into the visiting parking lot at Met U. Then she said,

"This would be like your 3rd or 4th chance if you ask me."

"Chloe I'm trying here."

"I know but Clark gave you a second chance and you betrayed him the instant it got difficult."

"Clark was going to turn me into the police. It was more then just a fight."

"I get it. I do. That doesn't mean I trust you. Trust is earned."

"I know." Alicia said.

Then Chloe's phone rang. Chloe answered, "Hey Lo what's…"

"Come on, calm down, Lo I'll be right there." Chloe said.

Then Alicia said, "Sounds like a family crisis I'll just leave you to it. I have an appointment with the Dean of the Biology department. I'll see you later."

"Later." Chloe said distracted.

***

Alicia treads into Lois' dorm room looking down trodden. Clark was sitting on Lois' desk looking through the Met U brochures all excited but then he saw Alicia's frown and his smile went away.

Alicia rushed into Clark's arms and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's the dean of Biology, you know how I won a scholarship last year?"

"Yeah."

"They're going to revoke it."

"What? Why?"

"Two words: Belle Reeve."

Clark breathed in deeply, "I'm sorry Alicia is that even legal? Isn't that discrimantion against a disability?"

"You think I'm disabled?"

"No, you know I believe that you're cured, it's just that they can't hold that against you."

Alicia breathed in and said, "They said since I won the scholarship before I went to Belle Reeve in the science competition by getting the highest score state wide they said they weren't sure if my mental state could handle the pressures of the biology honors program."

"Alicia I'm sorry maybe I can do something."

"Clark, this is a battle your powers can't fight."

Clark sighed.

Then Alicia said, "They said the only way I could get into the program is if I agree to weekly therapy sessions at the campus counseling center."

"Oh, that's not so bad Alicia, you should do it."

Alicia looked up at Clark unsure and said, "The last shrink I had fell in love with me, tried to kill you, and shot me."

Clark stroke Alicia's hair as they laid on Lois' bed.

Clark said, "I 'm sure we can find you a nice sane female therapist."

Alicia turned to face Clark and said, "I just want it to be over. Why does every simple thing I do have to bring up my wretched past. Why can't they just let me move on?"

"Alicia it could be a good thing. The honors program at one of the most prestigious schools could be stressful. Talking to someone might be helpful."

"They're not doing this because of stress Clark. They're doing this because I'm a freak. It's like I've been branded for life. It doesn't matter where I go or what I do I'll always be seen as a freak."

Then Alicia looked up at Clark regretful and said, "I can't believe I almost doomed you to that kind of life."

"But you didn't." Clark said sincere pulling long blonde strands from her face and wiping her tears from her cheeks with the corner of his thumb.

He said, "I wish I could be out there with you showing the world just how different I am."

Alicia turned around lying next to Clark leaning on his chest and she said, "No you don't. You want to be seen as normal. That's what this whole football thing is about. Isn't it?"

"It's only part of it. It's like I'm two people: the guy who wants to be seen as normal and the guy who wants to be seen as special. When I'm with you I feel like I'm both at the same time. And I feel the same way about football. I know that sounds weird but…"

"No, I know what you mean. I feel the same way about biology and going to all of those competitions. I feel like I'm normal and a part of something like others with similar interests and talents as me but at the same time I feel special when I excelled and surpass everyone."

"So you know exactly how I feel. You shouldn't give up on that. Being a brilliant scientist is your dream you should go after it."

Alicia nodded her head and kissed Clark softly and said, "Thanks Clark you know how to make a girl feel special and normal. I just wish there was a place I could go and feel really and truly accepted."

Clark put his arms around her and kissed her softly and sweetly and said, "Me too."

***

After the cuddling and Clark's reassuring whispers and comforts. Clark went back with Geoff and continued his tour. Clark offered for Alicia to join him, but she could tell this Geoff guy really didn't want Clark's girl friend hanging around while he tried to show him all of the reasons he should choose this school. Alicia was fine with that. She wanted Clark to have a good time and she did not want to be one of those clingy girl friends who had to be with their boyfriends all of the time. That last time she got to clingy she got herself in huge trouble and went over the deep end with the clinginess. She had to work extra hard to check herself to make sure she never got to that place ever again.

Clark left with Geoff and Alicia hung around Lois' dorm room looking through the Met U catalogue and looking through the biology honors program. Then suddenly Chloe and Lois rushed in the room almost starteling Alicia. Then Lois jumped up at seeing Alicia.

Then she said, "What's Casper doing here?"

Alicia rolled her eyes and said, "I was invited."

"I recall inviting Clark and Chloe I don't recall inviting the…"

"OK" Chloe interrupted Lois, and continued and said, "Alicia, do you mind Lois and I, are going through a crisis here?"

"Can I help?" Alicia asked sincerely concerned but both Chloe and Lois looked at her skeptically.

Then Chloe said, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Alicia looked down used to people dismissing her and being afraid of her. Then she gathered her stuff and said, "If you see Clark just tell him to call me and I'll meet him later."

"Don't you mean you'll pop in?"

Alicia tilted her face and said, "What's the matter Lois are you on edge cuz you can't hold your drink?"

Lois looked at Chloe betrayed and Chloe raised her hands up, "What I didn't tell her she must have over heard when I was driving her."

"All by your self? What are you doing driving alone with a dangerous psycho?"

"Hello, I'm right here." Alicia said.

Then Chloe said, "It's fine. Clark suggested it."

Lois looked at Chloe scruntingly and said, "So what if Clark told you to jump off a cliff all you do is ask where?"

Chloe was about to open her mouth but then Lois said, "You know, I don't want to know."

Then Chloe said, "Lois, it was fine, Alicia's better now. She changed she's not dangerous anymore. OK."

Alicia smiled at Chloe and said, "Thanks."

Chloe kind of grimaced a bit and said, "Don't mention it."

Then Chloe gave Alicia her own private 'this changes nothing stare'.

Then Alicia said, "Look, I have changed. I'm not sick anymore."

"Is that your excuse for…?"

"I'm better now. And I like to prove it to you."

Lois looked at her holding her large bag a little too protectively and said, "Thanks but no thanks. I can take care of myself."

"Fine. Suit yourself. But if I were you I'd return those medical charts as soon as possible all you need is to go to jail twice in one day."

Lois gave Alicia a dirty look and then she looked at Chloe tinged with guilt.

Then Chloe said accusingly, "Lo what did you do?"

Lois shrugged, "What? I was going to give it back after you read it and told me what it means. I was waiting for you but then Coop's family came and I had to get out of there. I wasn't quite sure how to say sorry for possibly almost killing their son."

Chloe took the chart out and said, "Why bring it to me?"

"Chlo, you're the Brainiac in the family I figured you'd know what it means and if my little drop kick really put him in a coma."

Chloe looked at it.

"Lois, you didn't need me to tell you that paralysis isn't caused by a kick to the gut."

Lois sagged her shoulders, "I figured there might be something that proves my innocence."

Then Chloe said, "Taking this file isn't going to do anything for you except put you in more trouble. Doing stuff like stealing his file makes you look guilty."

Then she looked at Alicia and said, "You want to help?"

"Yeah. I do." Alicia said.

Then Chloe said, "Take Lois, to put this back before someone finds out."

Alicia then grabbed Lois hand and the file and teleported out of there and then they arrived in the hospital hall way.

Lois let go of her awkwardly and a bit upset and disheveled from the experience and she said, "What the hell?"

"Quick, Lois put the file back before someone notices."

"I thought you were grounded? What happen to not using your powers?"

"Using my powers does not make me a bad person Lois."

"Just using them trying to kill people did it." Lois said.

"Quit debating and undo your mess." Alicia said to Lois starting to lose her patience. Clark said that happened a lot with Lois.

Then they both sneaked into Coop's room and Lois put the his chart back and then Lois looked around the room and saw flowers and read the card.

"It looks like his girl friend from the sorority is missing him. I think I'll pay my condolences." Lois said about to leave.

Then they heard people about to come into the room. Then Alicia grabbed a hold of Lois and teleported them both to the sorority.

Lois once again let go of Alicia unappreciative and bit dizzy, "Do you have to give my particles that little jump?"

"Sorry, Lois, but we would have been caught. Besides didn't you want to check out the sorority?"

"Yeah, but I'd much rather make a solo trip."

"Lois, come on lets just search for this girlfriend."

Lois hesitated and then said, "OK, let's snoop."

***

Clark continued the tour with Geoff. Then Geoff took him to the sorority house.

***

Lois and Alicia searched the girl friend's room and then they heard noises and they quickly hid in the closet. What they heard were girls giggling. Alicia was about to take Lois' hand and teleport out of here she didn't want to be stuck here with giggling sorority girls and then she heard a guy's voice. It wasn't just any guy's voice it was her guy's voice. It was her boyfriend's voice, it was her Clark. What was he doing alone in a sorority room with giggling girls?

Alicia became furious filled with a jealous rage. She thought she could trust Clark. She never thought that Clark would be the type to cheat on her. She wanted to teleport in there and show those scanks whose boyfriend they were missing with. There were a lot of things she wanted to do to them. Then as she thought it through. She calmed down. She knew she could never have done anything like that jealously attacking girl's because of Clark again. If she really wanted to prove that she was cured she had

changed she couldn't go crazy every time a girl hit on her boyfriend. Clark was a hot guy it was bound to happen. She heard Clark's shy unsure and really nervous voice. Alicia knew Clark was trying to stop those sluts' attempts but he was just so darn shy for his own good when it came to girls. That didn't put him off of the hook though.

Then Alicia heard Clark said nervously, "Um how about we look at the view out of the window" and then she heard the slutty girl say, "How about this view?"

Alicia spoke out in soft voice, "That little slut."

Then she heard Clark get all timid and muttered, "Ah I think um.. I'm thirsty could I get a drink? And maybe something to eat?"

They heard the girls leaving disappointed. Alicia knew Clark must have used his super hearing. So then she opened the door and gave him the glare of death.

Clark said, "Alicia…I can explain."

Then he saw Lois crawl out of the closet herself and looked at them both, "But maybe you two girls have some explaining your self to do."

Then Lois said, "Oh no Smallville, you're the one who got caught with this little almost threesome. Don't try to change the subject."

Then Clark said, "Since when were you two such pals?"

"We're not but you're the guy acting like a guy. Friend's or not us girls got to stick together when guys or being their regular douchey selves. And plus, I like to see you squirm." Lois said practically hopping while her arms were folded a little to excited to see Clark suffer.

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Great, now you stick out for her."

Alicia still glared at Clark and said, "Thanks, Lois, but I got this."

"Make him suffer pleeeease, for the sake of all girl kind."

Then Clark said seriously looking within Alicia's eyes, "Alicia, nothing happened. I was ambushed. They were putting the moves on me, I tried to nicely get them to stop. And I did."

"Oh, please, Smallville that's load of…"

"I believe you." Alicia said her whole face lit up with soft tender belief. Then Clark scared puppy dog eyes changed to pure relief and happiness.

"Really?"

"Of course, I trust you Clark. I know you can be a bit…intimated by girl's coming on to you. I know you'd never…we're together now and you wouldn't betray me like that."

"I'd never Alicia. You're everything to me."

"Ick excuse me while I barf." Lois said and then she went to the girl's desk and looked at her diary, "Oh, wow, I'm surrounded by queezy jock lovers. Oh this is something Coop is meeting with a reporter and is super secretive. It has something to do with the football team but…"

"Oh no their coming come on hide…"

Alicia took Lois hand and said, "Clark no worries I'll take us back to the dorm."

"But…" Clark said.

Then Alicia and Lois teleported out of there.

Then they landed in the dorm room. Lois fell down a little and tried to brush off her lack of balance off.

Chloe was on Lois' bed surprised to see Lois and Alicia.

Then Lois said, "Why did you have to do that?"

Then Alicia said, "What teleport you out of the grasps of the sorority girls?"

"No, why did you let Clark get off of the hook so easily?"

Chloe got up off of the bed and said, "What hook? What happened?"

"Well, I found clues with Coops girlfriend and Alicia teleported there. But while we were there we caught Clark red handed with two …"

"He was not red handed. We were in the closet. We didn't see anything we only heard to skanky sorority girls put the moves on Clark. But Clark didn't do anything. I trust him."

Lois breathed out irritated and then she said, "Fine. Anyway Chlo, can I get your investigating help? I found out coop was meeting with a reporter."

"Great. I was going to meet with one of the college paper for a tour." Chloe said.

"Great so we can do some snooping the snoops."

"Yep." Chloe said brightly. And continued and said, "I'm always in for a good snoop."

Then Alicia said, "Need a hand."

Chloe looked at her warily and was about to object but then Lois interjected, "Yeah, we might need a quick get away."

Chloe looked at her cousin surprised.

"What?" Lois said. "Even though her taste in guys is some what to be desired. She did bail me out of a bind, twice. Besides we'll probally need your bibity bopity booo skills again."

Then Chloe said, "Alicia you could come along. But Lois we're not just going to be using her for her powers. Weren't you supposed to be on probation and not allowed to use your powers?"

"Weren't you the one who suggested I use them to save Lois as…"

"It was an emergency. I don't want to use you for your powers."

"Please like everyone doesn't use you for your investigative skills."

"That's different."

"Why? Because my skills are from the meteor."

"No because I never used my skills to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, like you never hurt someone or ruined anyone lives with your poisonous pin."

Then Lois came in and said, "Ladies, please, this is important. Let's forget it and just go. Chloe where's the reporters office."

"Lois you go to school here."

Lois shrugged her head, "Chlo this is me, if it's not around keg you won't find me there after hours."

"And look where that's got you."

"I know, I'm totally turning a new leaf." Lois said as all three girls head out of the door.

***

Clark was able to get away from the persistant sorority girls and as he left he saw Geoff looking a bit grim.

"What's wrong Geoff?"

"Coach just called, Coop just died."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"His comma was too much for him. He died. I guess that Lois chick had it in for him."

"Lois, may not be my favorite person in the world but she's no murder."

"I don't know man. I guess you never truly know someone." Geoff said grimly.

Then Clark said, "Yeah, I'm sorry for your loss man. Were you two close?"

"He was one of the guys. We're a team man. So anyway the guys are all getting together in his memory. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure." Clark said.

As he followed Geoff he started to get suspicious of him and his behavior. He liked Geoff he seemed like a really nice guy but something was off with him, especially lately. He would keep an eye on him.

So much for his light hearted normal weekend visiting the college of his dreams.

***

Lois, Chloe, and Alicia had found the reporter who was meeting with Coop. So they decided to all three follow him discretely. He went to meet with Geoff. Chloe and Alicia found themselves at the party and Lois trailed behind still snooping. Chloe and Alcia then bumped into to Clark.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

THen Alicia looked at the window.

"Lois? Oh, no Coop died she needs to get out of here."

Then all three of them went outside where they thought Lois and Geoff and the reporter would be but all they saw was the reporter on the ground unconscious.

"Great." Clark said.

Then Chloe said, "Where could they be?"

Clark seemed to rack his brain for some type of idea. Then he said, "The GPS system. Chloe can you get to a computer and hack into GPS systems for the football team cars."

"Clark, that's highly illegal. But of course I'll do it. It's Lois."

***

Chloe and Alicia sat just outside of the party while she was on her laptop searching for the records and needed a password. Clark quickly got her the password and Chloe and said, "Wow, Clark that was a quick trip. How did you make it so fast?"

Alicia stared at her signaling her to stop. Then Clark just brushed it off and said, "I took a short cut."

Then Chloe said, "Bingo I got it. I know where he's at."

Then Alicia said, "Got it. I'll go. It would be faster if I went."

Then Clark looked at Alicia and said, "Alicia, you can't just teleport in there. You could be hurt. Besides your are not supposed to use your powers."

Alicia huffed and said, "Clark Lois could be in serious danger. It looks like Geoff was behind all of this."

Then Alicia puffed into green gas and Clark reached out to late.

Then Clark said I better go after them. Then Chloe nodded and agreement and said, "Go."

***

Alicia popped at the location where Geoff's car was she looked all around and then she felt a big gust of wind.

Clark said, "You put me in a difficult situation. How am I going to explain this to Chloe. She's getting more suspicious of me every day."

"Clark, it doesn't matter."

"Why?" Clark asked.

Alicia wondered if this was the right moment to reveal that Chloe knew the secret. Then she figured there were more important things right now, like saving Lois.

"All that matters that we save Lois." Alicia said.

"Yeah." Clark said as he scanned the area and then he looked down on the road and used his x-ray vision.

"She's down there." Clark said.

Then Alicia teleported and landed in the sewer she saw Lois laid down in the water. Her face was stiff and eyes looked scared for her life. Alicia rushed to Lois' side. And she grabbed her. Then Clark arrived to see them.

"Is she ok?"

"She's paralyzed."

"Just like Coop and that reporter."

"It must be his power." Alicia said.

Then Clark's concentration changed like he heard something.

"It's Geoff. Alicia get Lois out of here."

"Done." Alicia said and she grabbed Lois and teleported them both back to Lois' dorm room.

Then Clark was left with Geoff alone. He said, "You did that to Lois didn't you?"

"Clark, I had to."

"You did that to Coop and to the reporter."

"I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted to play football. I had this power in high school in Smallville and I never used my powers at all. In college it just is so much more competitive and there was so much pressure so I used it just a little bit at first. Then Coop and the reporter then that Lois chick got in the way I couldn't let that happened Clark. I really liked you to bad I had to do the same to you."

He went at Clark. He tries to paralyzes him and Clark pushed him off. Geoff fell to the grown and looked at his hand confused and then looked up at Clark confused and scared.

"Why isn't it working?"

Then Clark said, "I don't know. I'm sorry Geoff, you need to undo your damage."

"It will ware off." Then Geoff attacked Clark and Clark hit him on the head and knocked him out.

Clark then sped him back to his dorm and he went to Alicia, Chloe, and Lois. They had all of the evidence in tack. Geoff would most likely end up in Belle Reeve like all of the other meteor infected who hurt people. Clark couldn't help but thinking about most of meteor infected people he met. Some of them had good intentions but the power was to much for them.

He started to think that maybe his dad was right about college and the pressure. Could he be as desperate as Geoff and use his power to win games? Could he get that reckless? Could he hurt people just to protect his secret? He'd like to think so but he wondered if it was bigger then him. Clark thought about it the whole ride home. He knew he could not take a chance to lead him down the path to hurt someone.

So he decided he could not accept this. He went to his parents and told them what happened. He told them he was seriously thinking about not accepting the scholarship. It wasn't worth the risk. He still had something ache in him. He would miss football. He'd miss the feeling of feeling normal and special at the same time. He'd miss the feeling of being part of a team. He told his parents he'd have to think about it more.

He went into his loft and looked up into the night sky wondering what his future would bring. Would he always be doomed in having to give up all of his dreams for the greater good? He though of Alicia and how she represented the same things that football represented. He wondered if they were doomed too.

Then Lois sauntered in, "Hey Clark."

"Lois, hey, it's nice to see you among the living."

"Thanks. If it weren't for you and your girlfriend I don't think I'd be here right now."

"Wow. I'd never thought I'd see the day when Lois Lane would say thank you."

"Yeah, well, staring at your death changes you." Lois said some what vulnerable.

"So you're not going to jail. I take it."

"Nope, they have all of the evidence and thanks to you and your girl friend and of course Chloe I'm on probation."

"I'm glad you're OK. Lois."

"Thanks again Clark and in case I don't see her again tell Alicia thanks. I really misjudged her. She came through when I really needed her. You know Chloe thought that the Meteor was so poisonous that it made people bad. That most people would just have to go all psycho and even though it does happen a lot. I'm starting to think she was wrong we both were wrong. Alicia really came through."

That made Clark smile in real appreciation and said, "Thanks Lois. That will mean a lot to Alicia. All she wants is a second chance to prove that she's a good person. I see that. And power doesn't make her bad."

"I know that now Clark, if it weren't for her power who knows what would happened. Well, I got to go wake up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

" I have class. I'm turning a new leaf. No more drunken parties for me. And I'm actually going to show up to my classes and you know … actually try."

Clark laughed, "You do that Lois."

Clark went to Chloe at school and saw the bright look on Chloe's face.

"Hey, Clark guess what, I worked it out with financial aide and it's all settled and so I won't have to rob banks."

"That's great Chlo."

"So when you're there promise me you won't forget all about me and you'll say hi to me and stuff."

"Actually Chlo, I don't think I'm going to take the scholarship."

"What? They handed you the keys to the city and your like thanks but no thanks."

"I don't know. I guess football's not my calling."

"I'm proud of you Clark."

"Why?"

"Because I just have a feeling that you're destined more then to throw touch downs."

"What makes you think I'm destined to do anything."

Chloe smiled mischievously and said, "Just a hunch."

"OK, and Chloe thanks for giving Alicia a second chance. It means a lot."

Chloe pursed her lips, "Of course Clark she's important to you. And maybe she's not to so bad after all. She did save Lois life. That gives her points."

Clark was happy that Alicia was good with Chloe and Lois now. Maybe things would start to get better with them. It would be so good if he and Alicia could be together around his friends too. That would mean so much to him.

He still felt a little empty though. He still wondered if he really had to do this. Did he have to give up football to be a good person?

Clark went to the Met U stadium. He would never step foot here. He would never hear the roar of the crowd. He'd never play on this field. He would be forever haunted of giving things up because he was different. He always be reminded of it.

Then suddenly Alicia popped in wearing a blue sharks cheer leading uniform.

Clark's eyes grew wide as he gawked as the blue skirt curved the curves of her body.

Clark said, "Alicia, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I know you were supposed to go here and say good bye and tell the coach thanks but no thanks dreams for people like me can't come true. But I was wondering if I could persuade you."

Clark blushed and said, "Um Alicia I don't think you joining sheer leading is going to change my mind."

"What? No way Clark. I would never make it on this college team, plus cheering in public not my thing. But I was thinking a private performance could be in order…"

Clark couldn't help but stare at her curves and blushed said, "Alicia, it just won't be right for me to go here. I love football. But what if I hurt someone?"

"Clark you haven't hurt anyone, yet. What makes you think you will hurt anyone at college."

"It's a lot of pressure."

"Clark you make life and death choices everyday. You're under a lot of pressure. Aren't you? And have you ever really hurt someone?"

Clark shook his head and said, "No, but what if I get discovered. What if I hurt someone trying to protect my secret?"

"You would never do that Clark. I know you wouldn't. Clark do you remember when we first really met?"

"In the elevator. How could I forget?"

"The elevator was going down and you didn't even know me but you still saved me. If you really cared about your secret so much that you'd let people get hurt so you would protect your secret you would have never punched through that elevator and saved me like that. I know you. You would never put your secret first, making sure you don't hurt anyone would always be your first response."

"That's why I can't do this." Clark said glumly.

Alicia hopped up a little playfully and said, "Clark you told me to go after my dreams. I'm just telling you the same. I'm going to go to the whole therapy thing and take steps so I won't hurt anyone. I know I can do it because you're here with me. You make me want to be a better person Clark. And I just want you to be happy. And it's your dream you should go after it. The first time you loose control I know you'll take steps to make sure you won't hurt anyone. It's who you are."

Clark smiled at her and grabbed her hips and said, "You'll be there won't you?"

"Always."

Clark then kissed her and said full with joyful hope and said, "Maybe we can do this. We can both follow our dreams. And we'll have to make sure we won't hurt anyone."

Alicia looked up at Clark whistfully and said, "I know you can do it Clark. I have faith in you."

"I have faith in you too."

Then he leaned down to Alicia and kissed her full of bliss and hopeful for great and happy future.


	3. Devotion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville**

Chloe huffed as she was going over the lay out for the Torch. Clark hovered over her a little bit and said, "Chloe I don't get why you're mad? Isn't this my life? I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Clark I thought you discovered that football wasn't your calling." Chloe said finally looking Clark in his deep baby blues.

"Well, I changed my mind. I haven't had everything figured out. I thought that maybe there was too much complication but…Alicia helped me realize that some complications are worth it. I love football. It's my dream."

Chloe looked up at him and said, "I get going after dreams and everything but some things are more important. I thought you realized that."

Clark looked at her perplexed and said, "And what's that? Chloe I thought you weren't a snob and didn't think all jocks must be dumb and jerks."

"Clark I don't have problems with jocks. I just think you have more to offer the world then passing footballs."

"Well, if I do I can figure it out while getting a free ride at Met U." Clark said.

Then Chloe sighed and said, "Alright if this is what you really want but…just do this for the right reasons and not because Alicia bat her eyes and persuaded you."

Clark raised his voice, "Chloe, Alicia is my girl friend and she just wants me to be happy I thought that my best friend would want the same thing."

Then Chloe said, "I want you to be happy Clark, I just don't think it's responsible or fair for you to play with your… talents."

"My talents?" Clark asked Chloe suspicious.

"Yeah, your so good at football it's not really fair to everyone else."

"Chloe you're really talented at being a reporter does that mean you should give it up?"

"Clark it's not the same." Chloe said.

"Yeah, what ever Chloe. I thought things were finally about to get better for me. I'm finally having a good life with happy times. I just wish my best friend could be happy for me."

Then Clark stomped out of the Torch and Chloe grimaced angrily.

"Alicia." She muttered underneath her breath.

***

Clark came back into his loft getting his football uniform and all of his gear together. He didn't understand why Chloe was being so difficult. It didn't make sense Chloe was always supportive, even about football. Sure he knew the football crowd wasn't exactly her type of people, but Chloe was known to mix with all types. She had never isolated Clark before for wanting to be part of football. She even encouraged him before and was on the front bench cheering him on with the rest of his family and friends.

He threw his uniform in his gym bag and the force from his strength caused the bag to fly against a wooden post and break the wood and it went flying until he heard,

"My, my, my your poor gear getting punished for your fowl mood."

Then Alicia teleported into his loft.

She handed the bag to him and he said, "Thanks Alicia. I was just upset about Chloe."

"Oh did you have a fight about me? I'm sorry Clark I thought me and Chloe were finally burying the hatchet for you. But it will take time."

"It wasn't you per say but you were mentioned. It was about football."

Alicia laughed, "Seriously, of all of the big issues you and Chloe could fight about it's football? Isn't that a little petty?"

"I don't know it's just before I talked to you I told Chloe I was quitting and she was really proud of me. And I told her earlier this week and she got all quiet about it all week, until she finally told me how she feels."

"How she feels?"

"About football. About me playing football. She think I have bigger things in my destiny she thinks that I'm some how cheating because I'm good at playing. Can you believe that?"

Alicia swallowed hard and said, "I can."

"What? Wait, you agree with her? You think I cheat?"

"No Clark, I know you don't. I know you don't use your powers…but…"

"Chloe doesn't know I have powers so how could she…"

"What I meant is I believe Chloe would say that because it's something Chloe would say. She pretty much has you on a pedestal and doesn't see you as a football player. That doesn't mean she's right about who you are. You can be who ever you want to be Clark. You don't need Chloe's permission."

"I know. It just feels like it's the first time Chloe hasn't really supported me. It's weird. I have this aching feeling that there's more to it like she's really disappointed in me for following my dreams. I'd never tell her not to follow hers."

Alicia put her hand on Clark shoulder comfortingly and said, "Clark it's going to be ok."

Chloe was putting all of her stuff in her bag getting ready to leave the Torch and just go home. She hated starting her weekend with a fight with Clark but what could she do tell him it wasn't fair for him to play football with his powers? She couldn't just go out and say it. She wanted him to tell her.

She couldn't stand that Alicia had that effect on him, just to change his mind and be irresponsible like that. She was about ready to leave when Alicia appeared in front of her. Chloe fell behind, "Geesh, Alicia give a girl a little warning."

"Sorry."

Chloe scoffed and said, "Well, I've got to get going."

"I heard you and Clark had a fight."

"I don't see how that's your business."

"It's my business when I'm pretty sure it's about me."

"Self absorbed much?"

"Come on, Chloe I know you're mad at me for swaying Clark to get into football, but that doesn't mean you should take it out on him."

Chloe wanted to yell at her and tell she was right, she was mad at her. She knew Clark would have quit if it weren't for Alicia. She starting to think that even if Alicia was better now, she was still a bad influence on Clark. Chloe always had a feeling that Clark was some kind of hero and now that she knew he really had super hero potential she didn't want Alicia to ruin it.

Then Chloe said, "I just don't want Clark to make the wrong choices."

"But they are his choices. Chloe come on why don't you just support Clark? Go to the football game tonight. Show him you support him."

Chloe had few things she wanted to say but she held her tongue and said, "Fine, I'll go."

Clark finished the football game between the incoming freshmen and the seniors. Clark had, had a blast and he even threw the winning pass and he hadn't used his powers once. It felt good to know he could accomplish so much with out using his powers. As he looked in the stands he was happy to see all of the people he cared about cheering him on. His parents, Lex, and even Lana and Jason were there cheering him on. And he was very pleased and surprised to see Chloe there sitting next to Alicia. It felt good to know that even despite their fight she would still come to cheer him on. And just maybe this was a sign that Chloe and Alicia could be friends.

Maybe this was a sign that everything would be OK playing football in college. Even though Chloe and mostly his father didn't agree with his choice they still would support him. He felt like that maybe even if his loved ones didn't agree at first about him choosing to be with Alicia they would still support him and eventually they'd come around. Their relationship wasn't doomed. Something felt really good and hopeful about that.

Lex came up to Clark after he was sitting on the edge of the bench next to his parents. Clark noticed the glint in his eye while he stared at Jason and Lana holding hands and watching the game at the front row. Clark suspected something fishy going on with Lex and Lana and Jason. Lana and Lex used to be great friends before all of this but then she found out that Lex told the school board about Jason relationship with Lana. They haven't been the same since. Clark used to not like so much about Lex and Lana's close friendship and he was upset about finding out about Lana and Jason but now that he had Alicia all of those lingering feeling of jealousy was gone. It was amazing all of the angsty drama Alicia cured him of. He only hoped he and Lana could remain friends. And hoped that Alicia wouldn't come between them. He wanted all of his friends to stay his friends. So the sight of seeing all of them in the stands cheering him on was pleasant sight. It gave him hope that he could have a normal life with friends and hanging out and playing football and have a girlfriend with out being who he was and what he was getting in the way. He could be normal and special at the same time, all because of her.

Although all of his friends were spread out a bit, it still felt good they all were there. He hoped one day they all be together without tension and bad feelings he saw Chloe sitting next to Alicia and had hope that this just might happen. He did notice Lana's weary face as she sat behind Chloe and Alicia. She stared down at them like she felt betrayed or something. Clark hoped that would stop soon. He knew Lana was going to be the hardest for Alicia to try to win over.

Lex came up to him while Clark got all of his gear together and he found a football and said, "Hey Clark go long."

Clark thought the sight of seeing Lex throwing a football was some what humorous but he went with it and went long. And as Lex threw the ball Clark felt a big gust of wind and the ball disappeared.

Lex looked at Clark surprised and ran to Clark and said, "What happened?"

He had that dangerous intrigued curiosity look in his eye that always kept Clark on the edge.

"I'm not sure; it must have been the wind. I'll check it out."

Lex gave him his usal suspicious look. And Clark then looked around the busy stands with all of the people around and then he saw someone on the other side of the field he made sure no one saw him and super sped and then he saw Bart twirling the football on his finger super fast. And he said, "Geesh Clark it took you long enough."

"Bart." Clark smiling.

Lana took Jason's hand as she saw Clark and Lex just having fun playing football. It was nice to see Clark happy again. She liked it when it didn't seem like Clark didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. She started to know what that felt, or at least to know what it was to carry a secret. She finally told Clark about Isabel and how it was causing all of these strange things to happen. Her whole life lately became about ancient stones and strange tattoos and Isabel- her evil witch ancestor. Lana missed just hanging out of Clark and Chloe every now and then when it was actually calm in Smallville. She missed just hanging out with Chloe. She couldn't believe that Chloe was sitting next to Alicia. She thought Chloe always had her back. Alicia tried to kill her. How could everyone forgive her so easily? She knew that this last time she was being framed but that didn't mean she wouldn't snap as soon as she got jealous again.

Lana looked up at Jason and his goofy smile. He always knew how to calm her and relax her and make her smile. She wanted to just have fun with her friends and relax and be here to support Clark. He may have not trusted her with certain things but he was still her friend. And she was glad to see him move on; she just hoped he was right about Alicia.

Then Jason said, "Look, Lana if you feel uncomfortable here. We can just leave now."

"No way, I'm not letting her make me feel like the outsider. I want to hang out with my friends. Besides it will be a nice break from all of the crazy Isabel, stones, your mom has some kind of bigger plan for me drama."

Jason smiled his crooked smile, "OK well let's get going. It'll be nice to party with people other then ones that saw me as the crooked couch who seduced the poor student."

Lana laughed, "Yeah, they actually thought you seduced me. If they only knew."

Then Lana pulled on his collar and softly gave Jason a kiss.

Clark caught the football and said, "Bart. What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by and I saw you, I thought I mess with you."

"Yeah, can you not mess with me in such a public place?"

"Relax stretch, No one saw me. I'm to fast for the common eye. I'm in out in a blink of an eye."

"I don't know I can blink pretty fast." Clark said having fun with the familiar banter.

Then Alicia and Chloe came towards them.

Then Bart said, "Two hotties at 1'O'Clock."

"One of those hotties is my girlfriend."

"Nice."

"So please tell me it's the blonde with the long hair."

"Yeah."

"Sweet. So does that mean Chloealicous is free?"

"Chloe what?"

"I haven't forgotten about her. I can I forget."

"She turned you down last time.

"Small technicality, stretch." Bart said.

"When first you don't succeed try, try again." Bart continued with a smirk while he eyed Chloe down and licked his lips.

Clark laughed and shrugged, "Gotta love your work ethic."

Clark wasn't pleased with Bart hitting on Chloe before but he figured it wouldn't work. Chloe seemed always focused on other things then romance.

Then Chloe and Alicia approached them.

Alicia hugged and kissed Clark and then Bart took Chloe's hand and kissed it and asked, "Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"When you fell for me?"

Chloe laughed her big wide laugh and said, "Oh, I remember you. You're the lame pick up line guy."

Chloe gave him a crooked amused smile.

Then he said, "Well if it works."

Then Clark said, "Alicia this is Bart. He's a friend."

"Oh hi. So are you going to the party?" Alicia asked.

Then he asked Chloe, "Are you going?"

Chloe huffed looking not so sure. Then she looked at Clark's and Bart's and Alicia's hopeful faces and she said, "Yeah, I guess I can make an appearance."

They arrived at a fraternity house. Everyone was partying and dancing and drinking and having a good time. It was nice seeing Bart again. It felt good getting male attention. But she still felt off about Clark and Alicia she was going to give them a chance. But she still hated the idea that Alicia convinced Clark to play football after he thought it was the right thing to quit. She really saw him as a hero and was on a path to be a great hero and she was afraid that Alicia would lead him astray.

At one point Chloe didn't want anything to do with them and just be by herself away from Clark and Alicia but she had to try to fix things and keep things good between her and Clark. Chloe didn't want to have to maneuver against Alicia and make sure she wasn't bringing Clark down she wanted to have fun and feel at ease about the whole thing. So then she decided she needed to relax so she to a red plastic cup. Suddenly all of her worries went away and she felt really alive. She saw Bart slyly moving towards her and he said, "What's up? Gorgeous?"

Then Chloe grabbed him by his shirt collar and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

Bart was surprised but he went with it.

Clark turned around to see Chloe desperately making out with Bart right in front of everyone. At this point she was pushing him against the wall.

That disturbed Clark. He was about to go and break them apart and then Alicia put her hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"That's not like Chloe. She barely knows the guy and when she first met him she turned him down."

"Well, maybe Chloe finally decided to embrace life?" Alicia said.

Then she smiled seductively and said, "Like you should."

Clark couldn't help but smile. "You can only live once."

"Good, lets dance." Alicia said as she grabbed Clark and led him to the dance floor. Clark never was the best dancer in the world. But there was something about Alicia he seemed to want to follow her anywhere. He followed her and relaxed he put his hand on her hips as she led him to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They lightly danced to the rhythmic music. Then Clark noticed around him there were a bunch of people dancing with each other. It made him uncomfortable because they were all over each other heavily grinding on each other and some where excessively making out. It was very heated. Clark shrugged and decided to focus on Alicia and her shinning smiling face.

Then Clark whispered in Alicia's ear and he asked her, "It's getting hot in here can we get some air."

Alicia took in a sudden intake of breath as she was holding something in and she said, "Sure."

He took her hand and they trailed there way out when a shirt had hit Clark on his hand. He pulled it of he didn't want to know.

Clark took a deep breath as he went outside and said, "I guess those kind of parties aren't for me."

Alicia just held his hand and leaned on his shoulder and said, "It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you. That's all that matters."

Clark couldn't help but smile. Then he leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her softly and sweetly. He brushed her lips with soft tender care. Clark felt a hunger he wanted explore Alicia more and he knew she was willing but he had always done with tender caution. He always had to think about his strength every second of the day. Even when doing things that relaxed him he still had to be careful and plan out and think about just how much strength he used. In return it made him a bit uptight and tense. But people's lives were on the line he always had to consider them all of the time.

Alicia kissed Clark as she pulled on him and the kiss started to get feverish. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled her fingers through his silky hair. Her mouth stopped wide and her kisses became more intense and filled with want and desire. Clark responded in kind, he wanted to give in further but he knew his limits. He had to stop.

Then he pushed away. Alicia sighed as she was getting used to this. And then she shrugged her shoulders and leaned into his shoulder once again.

Clark said, "Sorry how just take a walk and enjoy the stars." Then they both looked up and took in the diamond filled sky.

They were soaked in by it. Alicia looked up at the sky and Clark looked at Alicia's awe filled eyes. Then Alicia said, "Clark, look there's Osiris and Isis. Their both gods and they both helped each other become gods."

Alicia smiled at Clark and Clark couldn't help but smile back. Then as they were gazing into each others eyes they heard a voice, "Well if it isn't the love birds?"

They turned to see it was Jason, trying his best to be light hearted and funny as he held Lana's hand.

Lana looked really uncomfortable unable to look at Alicia in the eye.

Then Clark said, "Lana, Jason, I'm glad you made it. Jason if it weren't for you I probally wouldn't make it here."

"No problem Clark. Thanks for inviting us it was about time we all did something together without the craziness. In speaking, Alicia…"

Alicia glared at him.

Jason just smiled his crooked smile and said, "I was meaning to apologize, for falsely accusing you. You've changed. I'm glad you got your second chance."

He then squeezed his hand with Lana and Lana shrugged and nodded, "Yeah."

Then Lana changed the subject.

"Is Chloe in there, I've been meaning to talk to her."

Alicia smiled and said, "She's a bit busy."

"Busy? Doing what?"

"Making out."

Lana looked at her surprised and then she pulled Jason with her.

"We better get going. Clark, it was good seeing you out there."

Then Lana and Jason went inside the house.

Clark noticed Alicia's demeanor change. She sighed deeply wondering if she really truly could ever move past her past.

"Don't worry Alicia just give her time she'll come around."

"I hope so Clark. I don't want to cause a wedge between your friends."

Clark didn't say anything he just kissed her on the forehead. "You're important to me. They're just going to have to deal with it."

Alicia smiled and then she said, "Maybe I can try to talk to her one more time by my self."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, this is something I have to try." Then she kissed Clark on the cheek and left.

***

Lana went into the party looking for Chloe. She barely talked to her all night. She hated the idea of losing her friend to her. Chloe was one of her best friends in the whole entire world. They haven't talked lately, she has been so busy with Jason and all of this craziness with Isabel and the stones of power. She wanted just to relax with her friends but so far Alicia was making that difficult.

Lana looked through the active party with so many people all over each other and some where dancing with their shirt of some girls and guys.

Lana laughed and said, "I know college parties were supposed to be wild but wow."

Then she finally saw Chloe. She didn't recognize her at first because she was just wearing tight jeans and a pink bra as she was making with some strange guy with her legs wrapped around him.

"Oh my."

Jason smirked and said, "Who knew Chloe was so…"

"Please don't finish that sentence. This isn't like her she doesn't just make out with random guys."

"Maybe she has a secret boyfriend you don't know about."

"Even so she wouldn't be doing this. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Something weird is going on."

"Or maybe she's just drunk?"

Lana grimaced and shook her head, "Chloe isn't a big drink. If she does she still wouldn't do this. It's not her."

She was about to go to her she knew it might be rude but it wasn't like Chloe. She had to make sure she was OK. The last time Lana saw Chloe all wild was when she had this fatal parasite in her that could kill her.

Then suddenly she felt a hand on her back and turned to her dismay to see Alicia.

"What do you want?"

"Lana I just wanted to talk."

"What? You actually want an apology from me? I'm sorry you tried to kill me. You're not getting my forgivness so easily." Lana said as she went to look back to Chloe and she turned around to find Chloe again and she was gone."

"Where'd she go?"

"Where'd who go?"

"Chloe she was just there."

"Maybe she went upstairs with Bart."

"Bart? You know him."

"Barley Clark just introduced us and Chloe knew him before."

"Oh, well, I guess I need some air." Lana said as she took Jason's hand and led him outside.

***

Alicia huffed in frustration she should have known that getting in Lana's good graces would be a miracle. She didn't know why she tried. She knew why it was for Clark. It was all for Clark. She was tired of this. She was tired of being judged by everyone and not being able to move past a dark time in her life. She should be happy now she had Clark. But even being with him she had to hold herself back. She couldn't go one hundred percent into it, like before. She couldn't risk she would fall in old destructive patterns.

She sighed and she took a red foamed cup and took a sip. Suddenly all of her woes and heart ache and worries faded away and she was filled with vigor. Every pore seemed to be filled with pure desire and she had to quench her thirst everything else had faded away and there was only one thing on her mind. Clark she wanted to Clark. She needed him. She needed his body she needed to feel him and touch him and breathe him in. Nothing else mattered.

Suddenly she teleported back to Clark who was sitting on a picnic chair looking up at the stars. He was startled to see Alicia teleport on top of Clark's lap.

Alicia put her legs around him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What? Alicia. What's going on?" Clark asked.

"What do you think Sherlock?" Alicia asked as her hands glided up under his blue jersey feeling each hard muscle.

Clark jumped up and said, "We're kind of in a public Alicia."

"Oh is that all?" Alicia said with her smile mischievous.

Then she sauntered to him and grabbed him close and started kissing him wildly as they kissed green dust went all around them and they spun in circles until they arrived in the back of Clark's truck.

They landed on the back of Clark's truck Clark landed on his back Alicia landed on top of him. Clark squirmed, "Alicia, I don't think this is such a good idea."

Alicia pinned Clark down and she said, "Come on Clark. This is my best idea all night."

She then started kissing his neck.

"I thought we take this slow Alicia. We're not ready."

Alicia started to feel him up and then down and she said, "Oh I think you're ready."

Clark blushed and he then Clark took both of Alicia hands with in his and he sat up causing her to sit on his lap.

"Look, Alicia, we're taking this slow for a reason."

Alicia ignored him and then she started kissing his lips smothering him with kisses so he couldn't speak. She caressed his lips requested for entry until she enticed him to open up wide and she devoured his tongue with hers. Clark gave in to Alicia and kissed her fully letting her guide the way.

***

Chloe was invigorated as she was making out with Bart. She felt no inhabitations. She felt free and alive. Here she was making out with this cute guy she never met. He was very vigorous himself. She didn't even know at what point she lost her shirt. It all felt blurry and fizzy and very right and pleasurable. The next thing she knew they were upstairs in some bed.

It didn't faze her much but even in this altered state she still had to ask questions, "How'd we get here?"

She said as she nibbled on Bart's neck.

"I sped us here."

"Oh you have super speed."

"Yeah."

"Cool." She said as she nibbled on his neck. Then she said,

"Just cool it for now. I don't want this to go by too fast."

"No worries." Bart said.

Then Chloe started to pin him down. Then she grabbed him and she kissed him hard. She held on to his shoulders holding onto him tighter and tighter starting to give him bruises.

Then Bart pushed away, "Chlolicious, maybe you can loosen your grip a little."

Chloe only pushed on to him harder.

"What's wrong? You don't like a girl to take charge?"

Chloe pushed him harder and so hard Bart said, "Ow."

Bart then pushed Chloe off and he said, "Chloe are you OK?"

"I never been better. But I don't need to be wasting my time with a prude." Chloe said and then she left Bart there really confused.

***

Clark and Alicia were making out desperately when she went for his shirt starting to pull it off.

Clark started to regain his senses again and he pulled hi shirt down and he held onto Alicia hands and said, "Alicia, really it's not time for us. Let's relax. OK."

"Relax. I'm tired of relaxing Clark. I want you Clark. I want all of you. I'm tired of waiting and trying for everyone's approval. I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

"I'm not ashamed of you."

"Then prove it."

"I can't, Alicia, I don't want to hurt you." Clark said holding onto her firmly.

Clark held her hand tight trying to reason with her. Then suddenly her soft hand evaporated into green spoke and she was gone.

Clark sighed in frustration he hated when she did that.

***

Alicia teleported into the party pissed. She really hated that Clark never just gave into what he wanted. The thought came to her maybe he didn't want her. Maybe he was playing the hero and he was just with her because she was the only girl who knew his secret. This made Alicia furious and upset. She couldn't help it, it fueled her and any restraint she had before had blown away. It was like she was completely taken over by her feelings.

She marched angrily not really noticing all of the madness of half naked people who started turning on each other. She started to stride angrily when she bummed into Chloe.

Chloe yelled at Alicia, "Watch where you going."

"Me, watch where you going." Alicia said and then she pushed her.

Chloe pushed her back. Then Alicia teleported in front of her and grabbed her and they both slammed into the table holding the drinks. The table crashed and all of the bear fell all over them drenching them. Alicia stood up wipping the beer from her face and she huffed, "What is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is you! Your going to ruin Clark!"

"Me you're the one who wants to hold him back form actually being happy!"

"I want him to be a hero!"

"Why to full fill your dreams to have a crush on a super hero."

"Why don't you want to be a hero so you and Clark can walk in away in the sunset and be villains together."

Alicia shoved past the crowd of mostly drunk guys who were now hovering over them shouts, "Chick fight!"

Alicia grabbed Chloe and teleported them just out side on the open field. Chloe jumped of and slapped Alicia, "Never do that, to me again! I hated the first time and it's starting to piss me off!"

Alicia then slapped Chloe back and said, "Your starting to piss me off! Why can't you just let me and Clark be happy!"

Chloe pushed her back and said, "Why can't you just let Clark be himself!"

"It is himself I'm just encouraging him to stay himself and not sacrificing everything. Clark deserves happiness."

"Yeah and the world deserves a hero and your taking that away from us!"

"Please, who made the law that he had to give everything up to be a hero can't he have both can't he be happy and save people. What's wrong with that?" Alicia asked out of breath.

Chloe looked at her still angry and blurry she couldn't let her logical thoughts flow through her she had pint up anger that had to be released. She attacked Alicia with everything she had she started clawing at her and then she said, "You can't take him away from me. I won't let you. He's my best friend I won't let you change him into some…"

Chloe felt like she was on fire. Her skin was burning up and Alicia's face became blurry. Then everything went black.

***

Lana was having a terrible time. The first time she gets a chance to just hang out with her friends and boyfriend with out weirdness and it still absolutely sucks. Jason was great as usual but he wasn't having nay fun either not while she had to be so tortured about Clark and Alicia. Lana thought all of the Clark angst would end once she moved on but here it was still in full force. She hated it. She thought once they both found other people things would be easier but he had to pick the girl who tried to kill her.

The party was getting way too wild for her taste.

She joked, "If all of the parties are like that in college count me out as the party girl."

"Yeah, I think it's safe that you won't be a party girl. Unless that's a private party." Jason teased.

Lana blushed a little and pulled Jason close to him. Then suddenly she was shoved into Jason's arms by someone she turned around she saw it was Alicia.

"Alicia, what are you doing?"

Alicia looked at her full of rage, "This is all your fault."

Then Alicia pushed Lana which caused Lana to fly a few feet away.

Jason looked shocked and ran after Alicia, "What the hell?"

Lana looked to be knocked out Jason went after her and then tried to wake her up. When her eyes opened a tint of purple went through her eyes. Then she pointed a finger at Jason and he flew five feet away crashing on the ground.

It didn't faze Alicia, she was about to just leave being filled with anger and rage and indifference.

Then Lana said, "Kalate!"

And it cause Alicia to crash into the house as she fell on the side of the house hr head bleeding and knocked out.

Lana got up and smiled, "No one hurts this body. I have plans for it."

Then she walks away unfazed by all of the chaos coming out of the house with people acting wild and crazy and starting to turn on each other. She actual took pleasure from the chaotic scene. She then sauntered towards Jason and felt through his pockets and grabbed his keys and she then took his car and drove out of there.

***

Clark had stayed in his truck trying to think what was going on with Alicia he wondered how he could keep a relationship with her with everything piled against them. He just didn't want to hurt her but how could he tell her that? How could they be together with out him losing control?

He needed to now what was going on with her so he went back to the party. When he arrived he was shocked to see Alicia lying unconscious on the side of the house her head bleeding. Clark rushed to her side he examined her and caressed her for head where there was a small gash of blood.

"Alicia, what's wrong?"

"Clark, oh my gosh Clark, what did I do?"

"I don't know Alicia I just found you here like this."

"No, no, I wasn't…I would never…its Chloe and Lana I fought them."

"Where are they?"

"Chloe unconscious on the football field and Lana… she's scary. It couldn't be…"

"What?"

"Is Lana meteor infected too?"

"No, not as far as I know."

"She just waved her finger and crashed me here that's the last thing I remember."

Clark looked at Alicia stricken with dreary scared recognition.

"What?"

"That's not Lana. It's Isobel."

"Isobel?"

"Lana's Witch ancestor."

"Witch?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, it's Smallville."

"Well, Clark go after her."

"But, your head." Clark said caressing her head.

"Clark you have to bring Lana back her being possessed by some witch doesn't sound like something you should just let slide."

"Your right." Clark said.

"I'll be OK, Clark, go do what you need to do." Alicia said.

Then Clark sped out of there.

***

Bart was so confused at this Chloe chick's behavior. When he first met her she's all gorgeous and flirty and fun and then she turns him down and then first chance she gets this time she makes out with and is totally ready to go all of the way and then she gets all weird and violent and he calls him the prude. He's no prude he's never been insulting so much in his life. Chloe perplexed him and he really wanted to figure this girl out.

Then he decided to wonder around. At the party there were plenty of wild and crazy girls going all wild and crazy all around the party. Bart thought he could just cut his losses and move on to hit on other girls. There was plenty to pick from here. But there was something about Chloe he was drawn to.

He mozied around and then he started searching for Chloe. She couldn't have gone far, so then he went out side and he saw chaos. He saw Alicia sitting on the side of the house and then he said, "Alicia, what happened?"

"Uh, where to start?"

"Where's Clark?"

"He's after a big bad."

Bart to took her hand to help her up and then Bart said, "We should get you to the hospital."

Alicia rubbed her head something dawning on her and she said, "Oh no, Chloe, Bart she was unconscious at the football field the last time I saw her."

As soon as Alicia said that he was gone in a blink of an eye. Then Bart sped over to the football field and saw an unconscious Chloe lying on the floor. He rushed to her and said, "Chloe are you ok?"

He started to slap her face a little and then she slowly started to wake up. Bart pulled her up gently. Chloe looked dreary and then she sat up with a start.

"What's going on?" She asked and then she put her hand on her forehead in embarassement.

"Oh no, please tell me all of that was a dream."

Then she looked down to see she was only wearing her pink bar and jeans.

"Oh, no it wasn't dream." She put her head in her hands.

Then Bart said, "Well it was a dream come true, for the most part."

Chloe looked at him horrified.

"Ick. Oh no Alicia is she OK did I hurt her. The last thing I remember is fighting her."

"Oh, man girl fight, I missed it."

Chloe glared at Bart.

"She's a little roughed up but I think she's going to be OK."

Chloe sighed in relief.

"Good. I don't think Clark would be too happy with me killing his girl friend."

"Probaly not. So all night you weren't…"

"Myself, no. I…it must have been something in the drink."

"Oh. So when you kissed me it was just…"

Chloe looked at him looking all sad and she said, "Bart, I barely know you I'd never…"

"Yeah, I get it I should have known."

"No, Bart you're cute and funny but yeah under normal circumstances I'd never… just kiss you with out getting to know you. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to get to know you." Chloe said smiling sweetly and then she looked down at her only wearing her pink bra and hugged herself embarrassed.

Then Bart said, "I'll be back."

Suddenly a big swoosh of wind caused her hair to scatter all over the place.

"Wow."

She started to stand started to put herself back together taking her hair out of her face. Then the gush wind came back and Bart was there holding her shirt.

"Here." He said.

"Although if you want to walk around with out it. You'll have no objections from me."

Chloe hit him and quickly turn around and put her shirt back on.

***

Clark sped on the street and listened for Lana and he saw her driving on the abandoned road that led to Smallville.

He sped in front of the car and put his hand on the car stopping it.

Isobel came out pissed and she sauntered out of there.

"Farm boy please get out of my way before I get you out of my way."

"Your precious book is destroyed, good luck with that." Clark said.

She then pointed a finger at him and said, "Kalete."

He then was thrown backwards and land 10 feet away. He then got up and sped and picked up Isobel and said,

"Your magic still may work but I got you out of Lana once I'll do it again."

"I never left farm boy. I've been waiting until I get the opportune moment and get awakened. Any danger comes to this vessel I awake." Isobel said full of self assurance.

Clark then grabbed her tighter and stared at her and said, "For now."

He then threw her on the ground. He hated hurting Lana's body she was his friend. But he had to fight Isobel. He had to make sure she did not continue with her plans of finding the stones. Clark knew it was his mission to protect them from man. What ever power they contained was too great for one man. For all he knew it could doom the whole world.

Isobel landed on the ground and was knocked out. Clark then rushed to her and saw her as she woke up confused. She shook her head and her fierceness and relentless confidence left her and she looked up at Clark all doe eyed.

She looked confused and asked, "Clark, what's going…?"

"Isobell, she never left." Clark said as he helped Lana up.

Lana frowned, "Clark, it was Alicia she went all psy…"

"She wasn't herself no one was. There was something in the drink."

"Clark this isn't the first time Alicia tried to attack me."

"That was different. She's better now. She just want a second chance."

Lana huffed angrily and then suddenly a car came and Jason rushed out of his car.

He went to Lana and hugged, "Your ok. Your you again."

Lana leaned into Jason's chest and said, "I'm me. Apparently Isobel is still brewing in there somewhere. We got to do something about that."

Jason gently patted Lana's head and said, "We'll figure it out together."

Then Jason looked back at Clark and said, "Thank you Clark for bringing her back."

"No problem." Clark said feeling a bit awkward.

Then Lana went back into her embrace with Jason and Clark left them as they had their private moment. He doubted they'd notice when he was gone so he used his super speed when they weren't looking.

***

That night Bart super sped around the house of the party and everyone was knocked out and then they woke up out of it. Most thinking they all were just really drunk.

Chloe made a point to figure out exactly what happened and what was in the drinks. She suspected it was similar to what was in the pom pom juice in the beginning of the football season. It may have been a bit different. Well, at least this showed that collage would be just as exciting and weird as high school. Chloe wanted to forget about the whole embarrassing night so she did what she did best when she didn't want to confront her feelings; she hid at the Torch and worked.

Suddenly there was a big gust of wind and an orange tulip appeared in a vase by her computer. Chloe blushed and melted a bit and looked around. She looked around and saw Bart standing there with the rest of the bouquet and said, "So about the getting to know you thing..."

Chloe smiled and blushed and smelled the flowers in awe. "You remembered. I told you one time and remembered my favorite flower."

"You're kind of hard to forget."

Chloe smiled a big toothy grin.

***

Lana open up her Talon apartment to see there candles everywhere and then Jason is sitting there with one single rose and then he turns on the music and soft French music blare.

Lana smiled, "What's all of this?"

"Well, you wanted one night to forget about all of the Isobel stuff. So here it is."

He said as he offers her his hand and she takes it.

***

Alicia tip toed into the barn a bit nervous. She hadn't spoken to Clark much since the incident and she really didn't want to cause any problems between them. But she knew they had to speak about what happened. There was a lot of issues there. And if she could talk about her issues with any one it was Clark.

Then when she arrived in the loft it was covered with rose petals. Alicia mouth opened wide shocked and pleased. She couldn't believe it. Clark was hardly the over the top romantic. He usually stumbled over himself.

Then Clark stood there in his flannel holding one stem rose.

Alicia said, "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I just wanted to show you that what happened last night didn't matter and it didn't change anything and I still want to be with you."

Alicia blushed, "Interesting way of saying it."

"Well why don't you come here and tell me." Clark said.

Then Alicia teleported to him and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She caressed her lips with is softly and sweetly and then she parted and said, "I think the message is received."

Then Clark grabbed her on her waist pulling her closer to him and breathing her in.

"I think I'll need a little more convincing." Clark said.

Then he kissed her some more. It was nice sweet epic and fulfilling kiss. As Clark breathed Alicia in and loving every minute of it.

Alicia knew what ever issues there were, they would talk about them eventually but for now she would bask.


	4. Gifts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted. Sorry about this late chapter. It's a Christmas chapter so it's really late I hope you guys like it anyway. So here it is. Enjoy. **

Alicia sat in her small living room looking at her small aluminum tree. Her parents used to go all out on Christmas. Ever since she came back from Belle Reeve things have been strained at best. They acted like everything was fine and that part of the reason why she wasn't hauled off to Belle Reeve was trying to kill her father. There really weren't really any happy family times after that. How could there be? She knows they live in fear everyday wondering if she will ever snap one day like she did before. Her parents were on a skiing trip under the pretense of it being a business retreat but Alicia knows better she knows her parents would rather not spend their Christmas living in fear.

Alicia dried off her tears that were trickling down her cheeks. She couldn't do this to herself; she couldn't sit here and sulk about her parents' lack of affection for her. Alicia wanted to forget all about it. She hated using every moment trying to prove herself to everyone that she changed. She wanted to pretend that she was having a happy time at her first Christmas with her boyfriend. He was the only one in her life who wasn't living on the edge always afraid she was going to crack and go crazy. He was the only one who fully gave her his love and trust. He was the only one who believed in her. So she wanted to focus on giving him a gift he would never forget.

***

Clark sat looking up at big tree he and his dad just cut down and dragged into their living room. Well, his dad watched him while he hauled it in all by himself. But it was a special time; it was tradition to bring in the tree together. Clark was happy to feel that things weren't completely different from all of the rest of the holidays. He liked the sense of peacefulness that he felt just doing this with his dad. He looked at the tree. There was one big huge thing that was different about Christmas this year: Alicia. It was a touchy subject but he hoped his parents would partake of the Christmas spirit and be a little opening for once. He had a girl friend who made him so happy and at ease and he didn't want anything but to spend time with Alicia for Christmas. He, however, wasn't looking forward for the simple fact that he wants to spend as much of the holiday with his girlfriend to spoiler thing with his parents.

Then Clark finished putting the tree up with his dad as they did this he looked at his dad, he did look peaceful and he said, "Dad can we talk?"

"What is it son?"

"Well, it's about the Christmas eve party."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I want to invite Alicia." Clark said somewhat nervous.

His dad looked at him and said, "Of course you do son. She's your girlfriend. We have to get used to that, I suppose. If we've given you a hard time before, know it is just to protect you. We just want what's best for you."

"I know dad, but I just feel it in my heart that Alicia is best for me." Clark said.

"I know son, it's still difficult for me and your mother to come to terms with it completely but what ever issues we have with her we're willing to put on hold for Christmas. We want this time to be a happy one."

"Thanks dad." Clark said.

"No problem son. Just make sure she doesn't use her powers at the party we don't want anyone to get nervous." Jonathan said.

And Clark said, "Right." feeling like that happy relieved feeling wasn't completely there with a comment like that. In truth there was really no way to pretend that he and Alicia were normal. All Alicia wanted was for people to accept her for who she was. That's all Clark wanted too. He didn't know if he could handle being in the open and being hated like Alicia did. She was so strong in doing that. He admired how strong she was. He really wanted to give her some thing to show her how much he admired and appreciated her.

***

Chloe was walking around Main Street looking through the windows of all of the gifts on display. Christmas time in Smallville was always very festive and quaint. Chloe had her red long coat on and had shoved her hands in her pockets to keep them warm. Then suddenly she bumped into Alicia was looking at the windows wide eyed and didn't see her.

Chloe looked at her and said, "Alicia."

"Hey, sorry Chloe I wasn't looking." Alicia tried to brush past her but then Chloe put a hand over her shoulder and said, "Alicia its ok. Look after everything that happened at that party. I was thinking we could talk."

Alicia was looking at her suspiciously and said, "You want to talk to me? What's the catch?"

"Nothing, just call it the Christmas Spirit. I know you helped me. You told Bart where I was and I don't want everything to be so unbelievably awkward around Clark, he's my best friend and I just hate to not be able to hang out with him because his new girl friend...well...I know we all deserve a second chance. And it's Christmas. So do you want to hang out?"

Alicia bit her lip, she wasn't used to people being nice to her. Even before Belle Reeve people were hardly nice to her they all just assumed she was a snob but really she was afraid if she kept people close they'd be scared of her and run away.

Then she said, "Sure. I was just doing some Christmas shopping."

"Perfect so was I. So are you shopping for Clark?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea what to give him."

"Well, it's your lucky day I know that plaid wearing farm boy like the back of my hand, well for the most part. I think we could come up with something together." Chloe said.

***

Clark stood there at the jewelry store staring at the glass case deep in thought. Each piece of jewelry was more glamorous then the next but he wasn't suite sure if any fit her. He wanted something that told her that he cared about her the most. But what did he know about jewelry and girls? Then he heard a voice that said, "Clark if you stare long enough someone might expect you of robbery."

He turned to see that it was Lex. Then Clark retorted, "Well, with you here? Who would suspect me?"

Lex smirked.

Then he said, "So trouble finding a Christmas gift?"

Clark sighed and said, "Yeah, it's the first time I had a girlfriend around Christmas. And I know me and Alicia haven't been together that long but I still want it to be special. But of course it has to be in my price range, which would be difficult."

"Special, but cheap, huh, I like to help you out Clark, but coming from a guy who's given plenty of girls plenty of expensive jewelry, it's more special when it comes from the heart."

"Gee, thanks Lex, my Mom could have told me that."

"And she would have been right. Look, Clark, it's not the jewelry girls like per say it's the thought behind the jewelry, especially girls who actually care about you. They want to know that you know them that you pay attention to them and know what they like. Trust me."

Clark said, "I guess you would know."

"If anything, from my experiences at least you can learn what not to do."

Clark laughed weakly and said, "Not always."

Then Clark looked at the case again trying to find something that showed Alicia he paid attention to her. What did she like? What suited her? Nothing here seemed to.

So then Lex asked, "Anything?"

"No, your right, it's more about the thought, but I don't think I'm going to find anything that suits Alicia here."

"I'm sure what ever it is she'll love it Clark." Lex said.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came here to see an old friend."

Clark nodded and didn't want to ask more. He could tell Lex was being evasive but he didn't want to push him right now, they were still trying to rebuild their friendship and this little talk had reminded of him good old times. He wanted to see more of that Lex, the wise friend who wanted you to learn from his mistakes. He was hoping Lex was getting back on the track of changing for the better.

Then Clark said, "Well, I better go off and put more thought into this."

"You do that, Clark. Good luck." Lex said.

"Yeah, you too." Clark said.

Clark then left the jewelry store.

Clark went to the barn a man on a mission. He thought if maybe he looked through his things he could come up with an idea of some kind. He went through a trunk of old trinkets and thought maybe he could make something from the heart. Then he saw the silver bracelet he looked at it and wondered how it would look on Alicia. He thought it would suit her well, like he knew she would belong with it. But he immediately dismissed the idea. Alicia didn't want to wear the bracelet of his dead girlfriend. Still Clark couldn't help but caress the bracelet and brush his finger over the Kryptonian symbol, which now he knew meant true one, then suddenly the Kryptonian symbols glowed bright yellow. Then he was over come by a rush of a bunch of colors all swirled together. Then he woke up at what looked like to be a lab. It looked strange, it was all white.

Then he saw a woman with long blonde hair wearing a strange tunic on and a man wearing a blue tunic on with the 8 symbol on it. He knew who he was he looked like him only a bit older. It was his biological father Jor-el. Jor-el was holding onto the bracelet and as the blonde woman was looking at the strange screen with Kryptonian symbols glowing on it.

She sighed and said, "I do not know what you wanted me to look at in your files Jor-el. I'm afraid Raya's more of the expert then I am."

"Truth is I was merely trying to distract you, Lara." Jor-el said a bit mischivous.

Lara turned around and said, "Really?"

She smiled and looked at his hand holding the bracelet.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lara asked.

Jor-el sat next to Lara and said, "I'm afraid so."

He held her hand and he said, "Lara will you be my true one and bind with me for life?"

Lara smiled her whole face glowing looking at him with pure enjoyment and excitement and she said, "Of course I will Jor-el."

Then Jor-el put the bracelet on Lara's wrist ecstatic. His smile lifted up in big goofy grin. After he fit it on her he said, "Lara, I love you, forever."

She put her hand through his silky hair and said, "And I you."

Then he leaned in to kiss her and suddenly Raya ran in. They both parted and Raya awkwardly said, "My apologies, but there's news."

"What is it?" Lara asked.

"It's General Zod. The council just granted him temporary power." Raya said grim.

"What?" Jor-el yelled out.

"How could they do that give all of that power to one man? Who is supposed to keep him in check?" Jor-el asked outraged.

"He says it's just temporary until the crisis is averted." Raya said.

"We're doomed." Jor-el said.

"I know. There is talk of a revolt, in case something like this happened."

"I have feared something like this. I've had some plans and inventions. Maybe it won't have to come to war." Jor-el said.

Raya shook her head. "I'm not so sure. He has some plans about Earth. I think he wants to conquer here and continue his empire to Earth."

"You've been spying?"

"It's what I do." Raya said nonchalantly.

"Well, if he... we need to counter this. Maybe we should destroy the portals."

Then Lara said, "We should start a back up plan, to that plan also."

Jor-el said, "Agreed."

Then Lara looked at all of the crystals and said, "Do you still have your time traveling devise?"

"Unfortunately, I should have destroyed it. Time shouldn't be tampered with it was a mistake how I invented it."

"I know Jor-el but maybe we could use it?" Lara asked.

"No, I refused Zod and look what he has turned into, he may have all of Krypton fooled and claim to be their savior but he'll be their ruin. Anytime one person has all of the power it ends badly."

"I know Jor-el. But we won't mess with time per say. We'll just give prosperity a chance. We need another place to put all of this knowledge we've gained. We need a place on earth to make sure Earth has a chance as well as Krypton." Lara said.

"What are you thinking?" Jor-el said.

"We'll make a plan to stop Zod but we should give Earth the same chance. Your Brain Inter Active Construct you created could be the key. We could store the knowledge on Earth."

"Why would we need to go back in time?" Jor-el asked.

"To hide the keys to form this place with all of our knowledge." Lara said.

Lara then looked at all of the different stones and Raya said, "She is right. We have to hide it well. We won't change any past we will only burry and hide the artifacts, for the people with Earth and we should hide it with shards of our home so Zod can't get to it if he ever finds out."

Lara nodded, "Yes, which would be a good idea. We have to make sure Zod doesn't defeat us and them either."

Jor-el nodded and said, "As long as we don't mess with time. I suppose it could be the right thing to do. We have to give the Earth people a plan too, as well as our people."

Lara took Jor-el's hand and said, "Good, do not worry Jor-el we will get through this together. If anything can conquer evil dictators it will be love."

Jor-el kissed Lara sweetly and said, "I hope your right."

***

Chloe and Alicia were at a men's clothing store looking through all of these different nice dress shirt and then Alicia picked out a plaid shirt and then they both looked at each other and gave each other a strained look and then they laughed.

Then Chloe said, "Yeah, you most certainly don't want to add to his fashion problem."

Then Alicia said, "I just don't have a clue of what could be special enough to show him how special he is to me. He saved me, he believed in me when no one else would."

"Well, not to sound cliché but something from the heart would be good. You know we're probably going about this the wrong way. Clark is a simple guy he's not going to be impressed by fancy clothes even if it would be wonderful to buy him a fashion sense."

Alicia giggled," True."

As Chloe laughed she bumped into someone and said, "Oh excuse me."

When she looked up she saw it was Pete.

"Pete, hi. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked hugging him surprised, yet happy to see him.

"Just visiting my dad for Christmas." Pete said as he stared at Alicia her light hearted smile faded away and she looked away feeling the familiar glare of disapproval.

Chloe sensed the tenseness and grabbed Pete by the sleeve of his jean jacket and said to Alicia, "I'll be back in a sec, Alicia."

Then Chloe pulled Pete out of the shop and said, "Pete, I know what your thinking."

"When did you start hanging out from escapees from the looney bin?"

Chloe sighed.

"So I guess you and Clark haven't kept in touch."

Pete shrugged, "Chloe."

"I know Pete. Alicia was cured. She didn't escape Belle Reeve she was released. I have my reservations. I'm trying to see it Clark's way. I'm trying to see the good in her but no worries I'm still being cautious, I'm keeping an weary eye on her."

Pete's eye brows furrowed wrinkling in worry and then he said more thinking out loud, "She knows to much."

Chloe gave him a quizzical look and said, "She knows?"

"Forget Chloe, I got to go see Clark."

Realization dawned on her and she said, "She knows ... like you know?"

"Chloe drop it OK. I got to go."

"To late Pete, we got to talk." She squeezed him lightly on his arm and Pete gulped.

***

Clark woke up in the barn wondering about this vision of Krypton meant. He had a vision of Jor-el before and it turned out to be true. He never saw his biological mother before. It was nice seeing her. It was nice seeing more of a caring Jor-el.

Lana grinned at Jason and said, "Ooooo for me."

"Well, it is Chirstmas." Jason said giving her his melt worthy crooked smile.

Lana excitedly opened the gift box. Lana's lips curved as her smile crossed her face.

As she opened it she saw a blue the pendant necklace. It looked like an antique. She caressed the tips of her fingers around the edges of it. Her eyes read wide struck by its beauty and some what familiarity she couldn't just put her finger on.

"It's beautiful." Lana said in awe.

"I hope you didn't…"

"No…I didn't spend a thing on it, it's an old family heirloom."

"A family heirloom? Oh Jason…I don't know if I can accept this. It's your family's. It's special."

"You're special."

Lana blushed and then Jason said, "Let me put it on."

Lana couldn't hold in her excitement and she practically hopped up and handed it to him and he smoothed his hands around her neck sliding the necklace gently behind her neck and clasped the end together. A breath escaped Lana's lips and she held onto his strong hand behind her. And grasped on it and turned to him and slid her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.

"It's perfect." Lana whispered in low seductive tone.

Jason cupped her in his arms sliding his arms around her waist and kissed her full of vigor and passion.

Chloe had politely parted ways with Alicia explaining to her that she needed to catch with the third part of the musketeers. Alicia told her she understood and Chloe wished her luck finding Clark a gift telling her something from the heart would suffice and Clark would love it because it came from her.

Then she took Pete back to her house where she knew they would be alone and not bothered. Her dad was out of town for an interview and wouldn't be back until later. Chloe had fixed Pete some coffee and they had sat on the kitchen table.

Her coffee making skills weren't the best but they would suffice for now. Pete kind of sat there in silence staring at the red mug.

Then Chloe said, "So I guess I'll start the confession session."

"Confession? Look Chloe I'm happy to catch up but I'm serious I have nothing to confess."

Chloe pressed her lips together forming a small smile and then she said, "I'm glad you're not willing to spill the beans Clark is lucky to have such a good friend."

Pete sighed, "For once Chloe can you leave your quizitive nature outside and just let me enjoy the holiday we really don't need to..."

"I know Clark's secret. I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't sure you knew too." Chloe said matter of factly.

Pete just stared at her dumb founded he had completely clammed up. His whole face was stiff and he said, "And what do you think it is?"

"Well, from what I can gather he has super speed and super strength."

"So he didn't tell you?"

"No, I...OK you're going to hate this...Alicia...showed me." Chloe said and then she waited in baited breath for his response.

Pete shook his head and said, "Great. OK why are you giving the girl a second chance?"

"She saved my life, she does seem to have changed and Clark believes in her. I am in no way shape or form trusting her completely but she's Clark's girlfriend and I can't just ignore her and maybe she is what Clark needs. Only time will tell."

Pete still couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You didn't tell Clark did you?"

"No, it's not for her sake; it's for mine and our friendship's sake. I want Clark to trust me."

"How can he trust you when you keep a secret like this from him?"

"It's not like he hasn't kept secrets of his own. I want him to tell me on his own I don't want to force him to trust me. I want him to tell me when he's ready." Chloe said.

Pete looked at her in awe and said, "You're handling this, a lot better then I did."

Chloe ignored that self defeating comment and said, "So how long did you know?"

"Since last year. Look Chloe, I want you to be careful being Clark's secret keeper isn't a walk in the park it can get really dangerous."

Chloe nodded her head and said, "Pete, I'll be fine."

Then Pete grasped her hand within his and looked deep with in her eyes and said, "I'm serious Chloe, promise me."

Chloe breathed out and caressed her pale finger tips on his dark hand a and looked him in the eye with caring and said, "I promise Pete."

Pete held onto Chloe's hand feeling a little bit better about the whole thing and then suddenly they both felt a huge gust of wind and Chloe immediately let go of Pete's hand awkwardly.

Pete looked at Chloe perplexed and said, "I thought Clark didn't..."

Then he turned around to see this guy with auburn curly hair and he glared at Pete. Then he said, "Chloe? What's going on?"

Then Chloe said, "Bart meet Pete he's an old friend who moved and is just visiting and Pete meet Bart he's..."

"Her boyfriend."

***

Lana was playing with her necklace just admiring it and then as she looked at the charm and she looked at it curiously and then she turned to Jason who was sitting on the kitchen table working on his lab top and said, "I'm a bit confused. I thought you weren't really on speaking terms with your family and you haven't really been back to your home. So how did you get it?"

Jason looked up from his computer and said, "Isn't better left as mystery?"

Lana started to give Jason that glare and said, "Jason."

"OK fine." He said playfully and said, "But please reserve your judgment and keep in mind it is rightfully mine and I have every right to give it to you."

Lana got cautious and suspicious and slowly said, "OK."

"Well, see I have this old friend, our families have been close since pretty much all our lives. I asked him for this small favor. He dropped by and a..."borrowed" it for me."

Lana sighed and said, "Borrowed... you mean steal?"

"It's mine. My mom gave it to me when I was young, well she showed it to me before she put it in the vault and told me it was mine to give to who ever I chose once I was old enough. Well, I'm an adult now I'm thinking I'm old enough."

Lana sighed still looking at it in awe and said, "Well, if it's already yours."

"That's my girl." Jason smiled devilishly.

"So, who's this friend of yours who "stole" your own jewelry for you?"

"Hey, when you say it like that..."

"Jason."

"His name is Oliver Queen."

***

Alicia had given up on the thought of buying Clark the perfect gift. Nothing she came across really said, "Clark Kent" to her. At least not the Clark she knew. At least nothing that said it was really special. So she found herself in her room looking through her things. She had a box of all of her Astronomy things. Then she found it the book on constellations. That is something she shared with Clark, an interest in the stars. She was always mesmerized by the stars. She always looked up wide eyed and filled with a pure curiosity. There was something about the stars that awoken something deep inside of her. She also felt this deep sense of peace when ever she looked up at them.

Alicia looked through the book and turned to the page that talked about the constellation of Orion and the myth of Orion. He reminded her of Clark. Alicia knew some people would think a hand- me- down book would be a lame present but not Clark. She knew that Clark was deeper then that. And if anything it would remind them of their first date when she showed him all of the constellations and told him about Orion.

***  
Pete arrived at the party filled with people chatting and drinking egg nog. Pete comes into the living room over shadowed by the gigantic Christmas tree. Then he sees Clark in the corner with Alicia hanging on his arm and laughing and talking to Chloe. The picture is strange. They all look like perfectly normal friends just enjoying themselves no one would have guest the weight that all of them carry. Pete took a deep breath he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to Clark but he knew he had to talk to him. He couldn't just come home for Christmas and not talk to him.

It was very strange seeing this sight, watching Chloe and Alicia smiling and laughing together. After the way Alicia left him never thought he'd see that. And after finding out that Alicia spilled Clark's secret... that didn't sit well with him at all. He had a good mind to tell the girl off and get her away from them. She had put Chloe in danger by telling Clark's secret. He remembered all of the trouble Chloe got into and he knew it would just double now she knew Clark's secret. Pete wanted to take Chloe away from all of this. He just wanted to grab her take her away. He keeps her safe and away the huge complication of Clark and all of the danger that his secret brings. He looked at Chloe smiling as Bart's arm is around her and as she is looking up and talking to Clark and Alicia fondly and he sees it, Chloe's life is here with out him.

He's about to leave when Clark sees him and smiles happy to see him but then he saw that look of sadness and disappointment that he was about to leave. So Pete comes up to Clark.

Clark looks at him and let goes of Alicia said, "Alicia you remember Pete?"

"Yeah, we bumped into each other earlier today." Alicia said kind of looking a bit sad.

Then Clark said, "Oh Pete and I need to catch up."

Then Pete and Clark left for the barn.

They stood there for a little while awkwardly and then look tilted his head and sheepishly smiled and said, "Pete, I'm glad you're here. Chloe said you two talked."

"She did?" Pete asked wondering if Chloe spilt the beans about her knowing his secret.

"Yeah, and that your upset about me dating Alicia after everything...but Pete...she's changed man she is no longer a threat."

Pete chose to hold his tongue weather she was a threat or not remained to be seen. He knew how Clark was he believed in people. He chooses to keep all that he knew in. He saw the look on Clark's face he looked happy.

"Clark, just do me a favor and be careful. She may not be everything you think she is."

"I will Pete. I'm glad your back Pete. I'm sorry I drove you away, I wish things were different. I wish my secret didn't affect you so much." Clark said looking filled with guilt.

"Clark, we're friends. We've been friends forever. Yes, your secret was hard but that's not the only reason why I left I just needed to find myself with out your shadow."

"Are you?"

"I'm starting to." Pete said. "And maybe by the time college comes around I will."

"Oh, yeah, any plans yet?" Clark said.

"Yeah, Met U. I actually joined the football team and got a scholarship."

"Met U? Me too. I can't believe it we're going to be teammates." Clark said to himself.

He looked at Pete vulnerable and asked, "Would that bother you? You left partly because of me. Wouldn't us as teammates…"

Pete looked at Clark long and hard and said, "Dude I'm actually making it I'll have my small time in the spot light and I made it to MET U that's huge. I think it's going to be OK. "

"Good." Clark said and then he continued, "So why don't we go back in there and enjoy the party. And just so you know, I doubt Chloe and Bart are very serious, if you wanted to know."

Pete shrugged and said, "Nah, I wasn't thinking about that at all."

Clark then Clark pat him on the back and said, "Of course not."

***

Alicia arrived in the barn holding the book wrapped in shiny red paper tied with blue ribbon. Clark was sitting in his desk looking all deep in thought and reflective.

Alicia put the gift behind her back and hopped up the stairs and she said, "Clark brooding much? It's Christmas. What's there to brood about?"

Clark looked up at Alicia's shinning smiling face and he couldn't help but also smile.

"I'm not brooding I'm thinking. There's a difference." Clark said.

"OK well, I'll just leave you to think then if you don't want your present..." Alicia teased and then Clark grabbed her and said,

"No, come here."

Alicia then pulled her gift from behind her back and said, "I hope you like it."

Clark smiled and said, "It's from you, I'll love it."

"Open it." Alicia urged slightly nervous.

Clark opened it and saw the book of constellations. He looked at it admiringly and then he flipped to the marked page about Orion. Usually Clark didn't mind comparisons to myths but from Alicia he didn't mind so much. There was something that felt right about it. He was having a hard time with her gift. He was having doubts about giving this gift to her maybe it meant something he wasn't ready for but in this moment he knew. He knew it belonged to her, he felt it deep inside. Something about that memory of seeing her speak about the strong fierce hero and talking about the stars it really did feel like that bracelet did belong to Alicia.

Then Clark said, "I have your gift too."

He then went from under his desk and grabbed something wrapped in a red silk cloth. Alicia with a sparkle in her eye took the cloth off and stopped startled at the silver bracelet. For some reason breath escaped her and she couldn't help but gawk at the symbol. She had caressed the edge of the symbol dumbfounded.

"It's beautiful Clark...I... it's somehow familiar."

Clark touched her hand lightly and he took the bracelet and put it on her wrist and said, "There it's a perfect fit."

"We are." Alicia said in awe gazing into his eyes.

Then Alicia eased her way on top of his lap.

"See perfect fit."

Clark put his hands around Alicia's waste and said, "I'm really starting to see that."

Alicia's smile just kept on growing wider and wider and then she leaned into kiss him and pressed her lips with his and she said, "Merry Christmas, Clark. With you it's special. You make it special; you make me feel like I can be better. I can move passed my past and whatever darkness that is inside me. You give me hope. You're my hero Clark Kent, in everyway."

Then Alicia continued to caress her lips with his and then Clark parted between breaths and said, "You are mine too Alicia. You make me feel normal and special at the same time. You make feel like its ok to accept who I am and to have a normal life too."

Then Alicia put her hand through his dark silky locks and her smile tilted she opened her mouth fully and kissed him with everything she had. She opened her mouth wide waiting for entry waiting for all of this desire and love to flow through. She kissed him with all of the love and devotion she could muster. All of the sadness and scary feelings of what her parents thought of her went away and there were just them in this moment.


End file.
